Everything You Gave Me
by xCaellachx
Summary: Blaine falls for a younger man at college, never realizing Kurt shares more in common with his past than he could ever imagine. A/U Complete
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters. I hope you like the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. This is more of a prologue than a first chapter, but there you have it. **

He was too young to be burying someone he loved. But here he was, nineteen and standing graveside beside the parents of his boyfriend. His late boyfriend. Blaine wiped his face with his handkerchief again. It was pointless, his eyes kept producing tears though he felt numb inside. He didn't feel the shuddering sobs that kept producing noises, until Jake, his best friend, wrapped his arm around Blaine, squeezing him until he quieted.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you out of here," Jake whispered in his ear as the service ended.

Blaine nodded and stumbled alongside his friend to the car. The drive back to the college campus passed in a blur. Jake walked him to their dorm room and Blaine dropped his jacket, shirt and slacks on the floor before falling onto his bed, unable to do anymore. Jake tucked Blaine in, wrapping his comforter around him.

"You need anything before I take off?" he asked him.

Blaine shook his head and burrowed into his pillow, holding the large t-shirt that Charlie had left behind the last time he'd seen him. It still smelled like him, warm and masculine. The scent triggered another round of tears. Charlie had been older than him, a senior to his sophomore, at their college, Ohio State. They'd dated for almost a year after meeting in their musical theater class. Charlie was into sports and cars, he seemed so straight, Blaine hadn't been quite sure he was even gay. He certainly was, though, as he'd boldly told Blaine when they first shook hands. Despite the teasing for dating a younger guy, Charlie had pursued Blaine until he agreed to go out with him. That one date had sealed the deal. They had talked for hours and ended the night draped in each other's arms. He was Blaine's first. Charlie had helped Blaine to be proud of who he was, confident to be a gay man in Ohio. He'd taught Blaine so much about life, love, and music, and he'd never gotten the chance to say thank you. One year. That is how long he was lucky to have Charlie. Then the car accident had claimed his life. He'd been kept alive by machines until his parent's agreed it was time. The shock of it still hadn't sunk in, even though Charlie's body was now in the ground. Grieving and exhausted, Blaine drifted off to sleep, eyes still dripping salty tears onto the shirt clutched in his fist.

The next morning, Blaine woke to find himself alone. Jake must have gone to class. His friend had agreed to pick up his homework assignments from his professors so he could have a few more days to himself. Looking around blearily, he barely saw the desk, Jake's bed, the clothes and books scattered around the room. Then he saw his guitar. That's what he needed. He got out of bed, shivering in nothing but his boxer briefs and grabbed his guitar. Then he slid Charlie's t-shirt on and got back into bed. Strumming the strings softly, he hummed along, no words, no sense coming from his instrument. For hours, it seemed, all he did was hum or murmur random syllables as his fingers played over the strings. Sometimes he cried, sometimes the strumming became almost violent, sometimes it took everything in him to hold back the screams trapped inside him. Finally, he set his guitar next to him and grabbed his mp3 player off the desk. Setting it on shuffle, he stuck the earbuds in his ears and cranked the volume. What? Celine Dion? How did that get on here? Before he could skip the song, he listened to the words. Clicking the button, he started it over, reaching for his guitar.

"_For all those time you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrongs that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful, baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through_

_Through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because_

_I was loved by you_

_You were always there for me,_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_The light in the dark, shining your love_

_Into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place _

_Because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_Oh, I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me"_

When he performed the song in front of the college's singing group, the Warblers and the musical theater class, he got a standing ovation. It had taken him weeks to perfect a version of the song that suited him, using only his guitar. But finally, he felt it was good enough. Good enough to say goodbye to Charlie. Tears dripped down onto Charlie's t-shirt as he looked out over the group of friends that loved them both. For the first time since Charlie died, he smiled.

"Goodbye Charlie," he whispered.

**The song was "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. Any and all reviews are wonderful. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, the next chapter. I wanted to get these first two up pretty quickly. I'm hoping to hear some feedback soon, then I'll get more chapters up. Thanks!**

"No, over there, Finn, next to the desk. Okay, now turn it a little towards me. Perfect," Kurt exclaimed. The tall lamp fit the room just as he knew it would. His stepbrother grinned at him and left the room to get more boxes. They would be rooming in the same hall and that was a relief to him. His dad and stepmom were helping pay the extra cost for him to have a single room in the dorm. His dad said his health was too unstable to risk sharing a room with someone who could get him sick. He knew he was fine, but he went along with what his dad said. Otherwise, Kurt would have been living at home and driving to classes. It was bad enough he was starting a semester later than he should have due to the surgery, there was no way he was going to attend college while living at home.

"Okay, little brother, this is it," Finn said, carrying in a box and rolling a suitcase behind him. Their friend, Puck, followed with his arms full of pillows.

"I'm pooped, Kurt, you better be springing for lunch," Puck said, plopping on Kurt's bed, laying spread eagle, swiping his hand across his wilted mohawk.

"Of course, he is, Noah," Rachel said, coming in the room. "We're going to finish getting his room settled first, so you two go hang out in Finn's room."

Puck made a face at Rachel. "Only my grandma calls me Noah. And I'm hungry now, little Jew girl."

Finn smacked Puck on the arm. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that."

Kurt shook his head, smiling. Some things never changed. "All of you knock it off. Let's go to the café in the next building and eat now. We can finish making my room fabulous later. I'm hungry," he said. At that, they all, stood and got ready to leave. Kurt looked in the mirror and smoothed his already perfectly arranged brown hair away from his face. Grinning at his blue green eyes, he couldn't hold back his excitement at finally being here. A year ago, he didn't know if he'd be alive, much less going to college. Life was good.

They walked down as a group to the café, spunkily named The Spork. While they were eating, they heard singing in the open area outside. Grabbing their trays they walked toward the sound and sat around, listening.

"Those are Warblers, that all boys group I told you about," Rachel said to Kurt.

"All men's group, Rachel. We are in college now," Kurt said with a wink.

They sat at benches in the square between buildings and watched the twenty or so singers doing a fun rendition of "Soul Sister". Kurt was amazed. He'd heard the Warblers once before when he was touring the college. Now, all he could do was stare and hope he could join the group eventually.

The singers moved in and out of each other in straight formations, but each having a unique wiggle or bob showing how much they were enjoying what they were doing. At the end of the song, they returned to straight lines and ended with their hands crossed and heads down.

Kurt put his tray down, stood, and clapped enthusiastically along with the rest of the assembled students. Kurt even gave a hoot, wanting to show support. His hoot, however, came out a bit sharp, and very loud.

One of the singers, a dark haired guy with bright yellow pants, black polo shirt and a bowtie, looked up at him and grinned. Kurt's breath caught in his lungs and he reflexively rubbed at the center of his chest. The guy was gorgeous. His eyes were some light color that stood out against his tan skin and curly hair. Dark brows stood as he continued to smile at him with beautiful, full lips. Those lips parted and the group immediately began singing again. This time, the gorgeous singer began walking forward and began singing Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream". Was it just Kurt's overactive imagination, or was this young god singing to him?

"Is he looking at you?" Rachel whispered in his ear.

"God I hope so," Kurt muttered, not taking his eyes from the man who was nearly in front of him now. He was slightly shorter than Kurt with a head full of curly hair, which bounced with his steps as he danced around him. Kurt took a small step back and the man grinned as he sang and walked his way behind and around Kurt.

"Before you met me,

I was alright but things were kind of heavy,

you brought me to life, now every February,

you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I will be young forever."

He pointed at Kurt as he sang, the rest of the singers joining him and circling the shocked teen. Rachel squealed and clapped along, her brown ponytail bouncing as she jumped in excitement. Kurt wasn't used to this kind of attention and stood still, his eyes wide. He didn't know why this gorgeous man had picked him to sing to, but hoped it wasn't a set up for some joke. He'd been made fun of enough at McKinley High, he didn't need it at college too. But the look on the gorgeous singers face didn't look mean, he looked … flirty.

"Let you put your hands on me in

My skin tight jeans,

Be your teenage dream tonight…"

Kurt knew his face was bright red as the singer winked at him. As the song came to an end, the entire group was circled around Kurt and came to rest with their heads down again. The crowd around them went wild, cheering and clapping. Kurt could see Rachel, Finn, and Puck applauding and grinning at him like idiots. He looked down at his boots, when he saw a pair of black tennis shoes come up to stand in front of him.

"Did you like the song?"

Kurt looked up and found himself lost in the golden gaze of the main singer. His eyes were framed by the longest, curliest black lashes he'd ever seen. His full lips lifted in a warm smile that Kurt couldn't help but return.

"Um, yeah, it was great," he said quietly. "You guys are pretty amazing."

"Thanks. I'm Blaine, by the way," he said, offering his hand.

"Kurt," he replied, giving Blaine's hand a quick squeeze. He tried not to focus on how strong and warm it was.

"Hi, I'm Rachel and you guys sounded fantastic. We should know, we are singers too," Rachel said, bursting over and taking Blaine's hand. Finn followed slowly, shaking his head with a smile.

"Um, hi Rachel, I'm Blaine. All of you are singers?" he asked, looking at Kurt again.

"Yes, even Kurt. He has a beautiful counter tenor voice. Not as noteworthy as my own soprano, but definitely worthy of joining the Warblers," she continued, oblivious as always to Kurt's discomfort.

"Counter tenor, huh? That is something I'd love to hear. Are you interested in joining the Warblers?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt felt his face blazing again. He was going to kill Rachel. "I'm not sure," he said hesitantly.

"Rachel, give him a break, he needs to adjust to college before he starts joining things," Finn lectured his girlfriend before introducing himself to Blaine.

"You aren't used to college life yet, Kurt? It's the second semester," Blaine teased, his smile sending tingles through Kurt's body.

"I, I, um, just started," Kurt muttered, sure his face was so red his head would explode.

Blaine cocked his head, giving him a questioning look. "Ok, well, if you are interested in trying out for the Warblers, just give me a call."

Rachel reached into Kurt's pocket and pulled out his phone. "What is your number, Blaine?"

"Rachel!" Kurt cried, reaching for the phone.

She skipped away from him with a grin. Blaine recited his number and she typed it into Kurt's phone.

"I'm sending you a text now so you'll have Kurt's number, too. He's staying over in Stevens Hall. Maybe you could show him around sometime," she continued, shoving the phone back in Kurt's pocket.

"Please don't mind my girlfriend," Finn said with an apologetic smile. "This is just how she is."

Blaine grinned at him. "No problem. I don't mind. I'd love to give you a tour sometime. I'll text you," he said to Kurt. With a wink, he turned and walked away.

Kurt stared, his mouth hanging open. Through his shock he tried to not stare at how well Blaine's yellow jeans hugged his rear.

"Dude, I'm not the sharpest tack and even I know he was flirting with you," Finn said, clapping Kurt on the back.

"Kurt has a beau!" Rachel squealed.

"I think I might like college life," Kurt said, a smile pulling at his mouth.

**Song is "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry. What do you think? Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go. I still own none of the characters. It's hard to write this stuff, I want them to be together NOW! But, no, I have to build up to it. Urgh. Enjoy! I still can't get the formatting to stay, no horizontal lines for me. Annoying.**

Kurt got back to his room and laid down, exhausted by the long day, and fell into a deep sleep. He woke up to his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Hey buddy, it's your first day of college," his dad said, his voice chipper.

"What time is it?" Kurt said, trying to open his eyes.

"It's six in the morning. I figured you'd be up already, planning your outfit," he teased.

"I was tired and I decided sleep is more important," he replied, slowly sitting up on the side of his bed.

"Are you feeling ok?" his dad asked, his tone changing from teasing to worried. "Do you have a fever or any pain?"

"No, Dad, geez, get a grip," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "I was just tired from moving. That is enough to make anyone tired."

"I guess. Don't forget, your first class is at seven in,"

"Amberley Hall. Yes, Dad, I remember. I'll even text you when I'm done so you know it went okay," Kurt assured him.

"Hey, don't get annoyed with your old man. I can't help that I worry, I've earned it," he said gruffly.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I know, I'm sorry, Dad. I really am feeling good and I'll call you later, ok?"

"Thanks kid. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad," Kurt said and hung up. He noticed he had two missed texts.

Rachel:_ Kurt! Did you call Blaine for that tour yet? He really is a cutie._

Kurt shook his head. She was going to be impossible. Opening the next text, he gasped.

_Hey blue eyes. It was nice meeting you. I was serious about that tour. Enjoy your first day, Kurt. –Blaine._

He had even signed his name in the text, like Kurt might not be able to read the caller ID. He smiled. This was the perfect start to the day. He noticed the text had come the night before. He would reply later. He didn't want to risk waking him up, even if he probably did have class.

He took time with his appearance, wanting to look good for his first day. After showering and styling his hair, he slid into faded skinny jeans, a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it, his favorite key pendant attached to the lapel. Slipping his feet into his black Doc Marten boots, he was ready to go.

The morning went by in a blur, his classes much easier than he'd hoped. Majoring in fashion had been a good choice. He fit in with his classmates and he could quickly tell he wasn't the only openly gay student. He had a feeling in the fashion classes that being straight might the minority.

After his second class he had an hour break, so he headed to the Spork to get a cup of coffee. Pulling out his phone, he stared at Blaine's text before taking a deep breath and hitting 'reply'.

_Hi Blaine, it was nice meeting you too. First day is going good so far, thank you. –Kurt_

He typed his name just to be smart and sent the text. He didn't know when or even if Blaine would reply but it was nice to have the text to stare at.

His phone beeped. A new text.

_Couldn't stop thinking about your eyes all night. Glad your day is going good. Are you going to let me show you around or what?_

Kurt gasped. Couldn't stop thinking about his eyes? Kurt's? Could he be so lucky to meet a guy who thought he was actually attractive? His heart pounded in his chest and he rubbed at it absently. Should he take him up on the tour offer? He'd thought Blaine was just being polite. He bit his lip and began typing.

_If you aren't too busy, a tour would be great. When were you thinking?_

Thinking the weekend would probably be a good time, Kurt wondered if his dad would be upset if he didn't spend come spend the whole weekend at home.

_When is your last class of the day? I'm free after two. Can't wait to see you again._

Today? Could a person's heart literally beat its way out of their chest? Should he take him up on it or should he play shy and hold off? He snorted to himself. No way, this is college. It was time to live a little. Besides, Blaine was hot. Those yellow jeans had been haunting his thoughts all morning. Checking his schedule, he realized he was free after two as well, much like high school. Though the amount of homework was going to be much more extensive.

_Last class is out at 2. Say 2:30? We could meet at Spork._

Kurt grinned to himself. Could he consider this a date?

_Walking by Spork right now. Very hot brunette enjoying a coffee by the window. Too bad I have to get to class or I'd sit down and talk to him._

Kurt's eyes jerked up, his face flaming. He saw Blaine's curly hair pass by, then he turned back and waved at Kurt with a large smile. Kurt waved and smiled weakly. This guy was so hot he was dangerous. And his ass should come with a health warning, he thought, watching Blaine walk away. His phone buzzed.

_Were you checking out my ass?_

Kurt gasped. Oh crap. Caught in the act. Admit to it or play dumb? His thought came back about living a little.

_This gorgeous guy just walked by. His ass should come with a health warning._

Kurt laughed out loud. He couldn't believe he'd just written that and sent it. He'd never been bold with anyone who had been even semi-attractive. He tended to get tongue tied. Thank god for texting.

_So should your lips, beautiful. It was nice to see you again. See you at 2:30 at the Spork. Now, go study something and stop distracting me._

First complimenting his eyes and now his lips? Kurt was likely to get a big head over this. He did feel bad for distracting him, though it seemed he'd enjoyed the texting as well.

_And if you actually stop distracting me, I'll get hurt feelings. ;)_

Kurt grinned.

_Go to class. :P_

He could get used to flirting. It was fun and felt wonderful.

_Promises, promises._

Promises? What did that mean? He looked back at his last text and turned red. He'd sent a face sticking it's tongue out. Is that what he was referring to? That Kurt was teasing him about kissing? He could only dream about kissing someone as gorgeous as Blaine. But as much as he was flirting, maybe he could dream about it. At least a little. He finished his coffee and headed off to his next class.

When he got to his final class of the day, Art in Fashion, Kurt could barely contain his excitement. His first day of college had been a huge success and now he was going on what could almost be termed as a date. Settling into a seat at a table in the back of the room, he got out his laptop and opened a new document.

"You stopped distracting me," a velvet voice accused.

With a start, Kurt looked up into Blaine's golden eyes. "Hi," he said abruptly.

"Hello to you too. Mind if I sit here?" Blaine asked and sat down next to him without waiting for an answer. He got out a laptop as well and prepared for the class.

"Are you a freshman?" Kurt asked, thinking the class was more of a beginning course.

"Nope, just needed something to fill out my schedule," Blaine said with a grin. "I'm a junior. Do I look that young?"

"Um, no." Kurt muttered.

"Now, you, on the other hand. You look very young. Did you graduate high school early?" Blaine teased.

"No. I've always looked young. I hate it," Kurt said.

"Don't hate it. And don't hate your face either, it's gorgeous. When you're old you'll appreciate looking so youthful," Blaine said.

"Well, um, thanks," Kurt said. He was saved from having to make more conversation by the teacher coming in and starting the class. He had to force himself to pay attention. The heat of Blaine's body next to his was overwhelming. Throughout the lecture, Blaine seemed to move closer and closer to Kurt, finally resting his leg against Kurt's under the table. Several times Blaine shifted around, looking uncomfortable. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and dug it out, hoping it wasn't loud enough to call attention to him.

_Stop being so freaking hot, you are giving me a hard on._

Kurt gulped and saw Blaine grin out the corner of his eye. He tucked the phone back in his pocket and adjusted his position as his body responded in the same manner as Blaine's.

Finally the class was over and the men tucked their computers back in their bags.

"Well, that was interesting," Blaine said with a tight grin. "This class might end up being the best I've ever taken."

Kurt smiled shyly, glad his body was back under control. "Um, so where should we start the tour?"

"How about your dorm room?" Blaine suggested baldly.

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?"

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not seducing you. Yet. I was thinking you could drop off your bag so you didn't have to carry it around with you."

His face in flames, Kurt looked down. "Oh, right. Okay."

They talked about Kurt's old high school and where Blaine had gone prior to Ohio State. Blaine had heard of McKinley, though he'd gone to public school in Westerville. They reached Kurt's room and Kurt let them in.

"Nice room, Kurt. How did you get a single?" Blaine said, taking in the sophisticated design.

"My dad spoils me," Kurt mumbled. "I actually need to call him. Do you mind waiting for a minute?"

"Sure," Blaine said and watched the younger man walk into the hall. Walking around the room, he looked at the pictures, recognizing the guy and obnoxious girl from yesterday. He smiled at a picture that was obviously Kurt and his dad. They looked close, something Blaine knew nothing about. His parents were glad he was off in college and not under their roof anymore. He took in the fashion magazines and small collection of classic movies. Kurt was definitely one of a kind. Blaine didn't usually flirt so openly and quickly, but there was something about this beautiful man that drew him in. There was a mix of strength, fragility and beauty that intrigued him. The fact that he was dying to kiss him helped too.

He picked up another picture where Kurt was standing with his arm around a dark skinned girl on one side and a gorgeous blond guy on the other. His grin was infectious and Blaine was smiling when Kurt walked back in.

"That is Mercedes, my best friend, and Sam," Kurt said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Blaine asked lightly, a strange feeling filling his stomach.

Kurt laughed. "No. Not hardly. He is Mercedes' boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend," Kurt said, then wondered why he felt the need to share.

Blaine's heart lifted. He didn't know why it mattered, probably because he wanted to kiss Kurt, but he was happy that the younger man was unattached.

"Shall we go?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. Um. Did you want to leave your bag here too?" Kurt offered.

"Thanks," Blaine said and dropped his bag on Kurt's bed. He tried to not stare too hard at the full size mattress with the deep blue comforter. If he thought about it too much, he might grab hold of Kurt and drag him down into its soft depths. Coughing to clear his mind, he smiled at Kurt and waved him toward the door. Kurt jingled his keys at him and Blaine laughed, realizing he couldn't lock up for him. He walked into the hall and suddenly felt like he was an awkward kid. This man-child was doing strange things to him. But he liked it.

**Happy Anniversary to Klaine! The fandom couldn't be happier for two characters if they tried. I know this is the first time I've ever celebrated the anniversary of two characters. And I couldn't be happier. Klaine forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four already. Time flies when you're having fun writing. What are you all thinking so far? I hope you're enjoying it…. **

**None of the Glee characters belong to me. Kurt sings in **_italics, _**Blaine sings in **_**bold italics**_**.**

Blaine showed Kurt the major halls of the college, telling him stories about the different people and adventures he'd had over his three years there. They discussed Kurt's friends and life in Lima, how many of his friends now attended Ohio State. He missed Mercedes, who was attending North Central State in Mansfield. Blaine told him about his best friend, Jake, who'd been his roommate all three years and his friend in high school.

"He was the one I came out to first," Blaine told him as they walked toward the Spork to eat. "I should've known he already knew."

"My dad knew too. I tried everything to see if I could be straight, but there was no getting around it," Kurt told him.

"What did you try?" Blaine asked as they took seats by the window.

"I kissed a girl and played football," Kurt told him.

Blaine's triangular eyebrows almost reached his hairline as he stared at Kurt in shock. "You played football?"

"Uh huh. I was the kicker. Pretty damn good at it too. Then after I came out, I became a cheerleader instead," he said casually, hoping Blaine wouldn't tease him.

Blaine gulped and shifted in his chair as his body hardened in a rush. This beautiful creature in a cheerleading uniform? He'd never been into cheerleaders, being a gay guy, but there was something about the thought of Kurt jumping up and down with pompoms that made his pants tight. "Cheerleader?" he choked out.

He watched Kurt blush prettily. Was everything he did beautiful?

"Yeah, I know, stupid. But I enjoyed it. I got to sing and I'm pretty flexible so the cheering was easy. It was a lot of fun," Kurt said.

Flexible? Was he trying to kill Blaine? "Flexible?" he said out loud.

"That's what I said," Kurt said, tilting his head and looking at Blaine strangely. "Are you ok?"

"Sure," Blaine said, nodding and taking a long drink of coffee. Change the subject, Anderson, he told himself, no need to embarrass yourself. "So you are studying fashion huh?"

"Yeah. I've always loved clothes and as much as I wanted to do musical theater, it just wasn't … a wise choice for me. So I want to get into the merchandising and buying side of fashion. Be the first to see everything, be a trend setter."

Blaine grinned at him. "You already are."

Kurt blushed and smiled. "Thanks. I take fashion seriously. But you, you're doing what I wanted to do, studying musical theater."

"I've been pretty lucky. Everything just fell in line for me to be able to do this. I'm studying teaching as a minor so I can do that between stints on Broadway," he said, his golden eyes sparkling.

Kurt found himself staring into that gaze and the table went silent. Neither noticed the other hadn't said anything as they lost themselves in each other's eyes.

"Here's your food guys," the waitress said, sliding two plates on the table and walking away.

Kurt blinked quickly and concentrated on his food. "Looks good."

Blaine coughed, trying to clear his mind. What was going on with him? "Yeah, uh, this place is known for having good food. Yours looks a little healthy for my taste. What, no French fries?"

Kurt raised his chin and looked disdainfully on Blaine's bacon burger and fries. "Your arteries will not thank you for that, Blaine."

Blaine grinned at him and dug into his burger with relish. "My arteries are strong. They like the grease."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Uh huh."

Later, Blaine walked Kurt back to his room, both of them taking their time. Kurt didn't want the evening to end. It had been a perfect afternoon.

"So did I talk you into it?" Blaine asked as they went in his room. He plopped down on Kurt's desk chair as Kurt settled gracefully on the bed. He noticed that every movement Kurt made was deliberate and elegant. He could stare at him for hours.

"Talk me into what?" Kurt said, tilting his head to the side. He had no idea what the sight of his smooth neck did to Blaine.

"Trying out for the Warbler's silly," Blaine said lightly, crossing his knee so his pants wouldn't be so tight against his crotch.

Kurt's head dropped and he plucked at the blanket on the end of his bed. "I don't know. I don't think I'm good enough. I haven't sang anything in long time."

Blaine wondered at his hesitance. It seemed Kurt did everything with confidence. "How long has it been since you sang?"

"I don't know. Six months? A year?"

"Why did you stop singing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rubbed at his chest self consciously. "I just had to take some time away from it. I don't know how out of practice I am."

"Try."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now. Sing for me," Blaine said, giving him an encouraging smile.

Kurt turned red. "What? Here and now? In front of you?"

"What's the matter with singing in front of me? And yes here and now."

"You? You are insanely talented and gorgeous, it's intimidating."

Blaine's breath caught. "Talented _and_ gorgeous huh?"

Kurt gasped and put his hands on his face. "Ugh, what is wrong with me?"

Blaine walked to him and knelt before him. Taking his hands gently from his face, he smiled into Kurt's horrified blue eyes. "I think you are gorgeous too, you know. We can't help being hot, you know."

Kurt smiled at him weakly. "Come on, where is your iPod?" At Kurt's pointing finger, Blaine walked back to the desk and found it. Flicking through the songs, he smiled and set it up in the home player. "You have good taste in music. How about we sing together? Something easy to ease you back into it. I know it's not Christmas anymore, but let's try this one."

Kurt didn't know if singing with this talented young god was better or worse than singing on his own. But the song was fun and flirty and he fell into it naturally.

_I really can't stay_

_**But baby it's cold outside**_

_This evening has been so very nice_

_**I'll hold your hands, their just like ice**_

_My mother will start to worry_

_**Beautiful what's your hurry**_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_**Listen to the fire place roar**_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_**Beautiful, please don't hurry**_

_Maybe just half a drink more_

_**Put some records on while I pour**_

They started moving around the room as they sang. Kurt surprised himself by feeling utterly comfortable singing with Blaine. Blaine's eyebrows had risen when he'd first heard Kurt sing and he'd smiled widely. Now he was getting into character, smiling flirtily and making like he was chasing Kurt around the room. Kurt grinned and kept just out of reach.

_My sister will be suspicious_

_**Gosh your lips look delicious**_

_My brother will be there at the door_

_**Waves upon the tropical shore**_

_My maiden aunts mind is vicious_

_**Ooh, your lips are delicious**_

_But maybe just a cigarette more_

They landed on the bed together, singing "Oh, but it's cold outside." As the notes trickled off, Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Gosh, your lips look delicious," he whispered. He lowered his lips to Kurt's, gently tasting the soft skin, moaning lightly at the contact.

He felt Kurt raise his hand to touch his face and they both shuddered. Slowly, Blaine kissed at Kurt's mouth, taking his lower lip between his own and sucking lightly. Kurt's breath trembled against his face as he released his lip. He looked at Kurt who stared at him under those long lashes and then leaned forward to place a kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine felt his body roar at the innocent touch. There was something unbearably sweet about this man.

They parted, staring at one another. "Your lips are delicious," Blaine whispered.

Kurt blushed and smiled. "Maybe just one more," he said and leaned in to take Blaine's lips with his own. He wasn't all that experienced at kissing, but he figured it was all based on instinct. His instincts told him to brush his lips along Blaine's before tentatively tracing his flawless upper lip with his tongue. Blaine moaned and moved his mouth so he could capture Kurt's tongue in his mouth. Gently stroking their tongues together, Blaine moved his hands around to the small of Kurt's back, desire pushing him closer, until their bodies were up against each other. Kurt gasped and Blaine looked into his surprised and aroused eyes. Kurt was a virgin, there was no denying that fact, Blaine realized. He couldn't just seduce him right here. Shit, he thought.

Softly, he kissed Kurt's full mouth once, twice, a third time, before moving away.

"Too much of a good thing," Blaine muttered, grabbing his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow? I'll talk to the Warbler's and set up an audition for you."

"Okay," Kurt said, his eyes still wide and sparkling. He got up and followed Blaine to the door.

"Have a good night, gorgeous. Think of me," Blaine said, unable to help flirting as he stepped out.

"I will," Kurt whispered and smiled at the surprised look on Blaine's face before shutting the door.

Did he just say he would think of him, Blaine asked himself. Yes, he did indeed. Wow. What a beautiful, mysterious, and incredibly hot guy. This year was looking up considerably, Blaine thought and smiled as he made his way to his dorm.

"**Baby, it's cold outside" ****by ****Frank Loesser. Reviews, please! I like to know if people are enjoying what they read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews so far, folks. I'm glad to hear most of you seem to be enjoying the story. **

Kurt stretched and smiled as he came fully awake. He'd dreamed of Blaine and passionate kisses. If he had more time, he would continue to daydream about Blaine, physically. But it was time to get up and to his morning routine. He remembered when his mornings simply consisted of moisturizing and choosing an outfit. Then the illness kicked into high gear and took him down. He went to the small sink and looked in the mirror above it. Pulling his t-shirt off, he traced the long pink scar, glad it was fading. He was too grateful for his heart transplant to be upset at the size of the scar, but it was nice to be able to wear v-necks again without the constant stares. He shook out his medicines into a pile, anti-rejection meds, vitamins, other various things that kept him healthy. Kurt would do whatever he needed to in order to enjoy his life. He'd come too close to losing it to take advantage of his second chance. Blaine Anderson was part of that second chance. He grinned at himself in the mirror and traced his lips with a finger. He could remember all too clearly what it felt like to have Blaine's soft yet firm mouth against his own. Kurt closed his eyes and ran his fingers down his chest, his flat stomach and over the growing bulge in his pajama pants. There had been a time when he couldn't get aroused, when he'd been too sick to enjoy anything physical. That time was over and he looked forward to experiencing all of life, physical and otherwise. Continuing to touch himself, he thought of Blaine's golden eyes, his mouth that entranced Kurt to no end. There was something about Blaine's upper lip that made him feel hungry. He let the daydream take him over and slipped his hand inside his boxer briefs. The thought of Blaine touching him like this, caressing his hard length, over and over again made his head spin. Kurt's breath came in puffs as he stroked himself from top to bottom, licking his lips with a moan. His head kicked back and the pressure built quickly in his lower back and groin before spilling out as he came, warm jets hitting his stomach.

He grinned to himself as he cleaned up a moment later. If Blaine knew what he'd just done, he would tease him mercilessly. And yet the thought of what Blaine's expression might be, how it might just excite him; that thought made Kurt hope Blaine figured it out. At his last appointment, his cardiologist had told him that sex was okay, that all physical activity was acceptable as long as he could handle it. Did he want to have sex with Blaine, is that what his thoughts were getting at? Feeling the returning pleasure as he pulled up his skinny jeans, he nodded. Yes, he did. Someday.

_Good morning, Kurt. Did you think about me?_

Kurt grinned, hoping his teacher didn't notice his distraction.

_Maybe. Did you think about me?_

_Absolutely._

_Okay. What if I did think about you? What would you say?_

_I would want to know what you thought about._

_I thought about your upper lip._

_My upper lip, Kurt?_

Kurt grinned. That would keep him on his toes.

_Yes, Blaine, your upper lip. I quite like it._

_Okay. Different, but okay. I like your mouth, especially the way it feels against mine._

Kurt took a deep breath. How to respond?

_Ditto._

_Ditto? That's all I get, Kurt? Fine. You have an audition with the Warblers tonight at 5pm at Dalton Hall. Want to talk about song choices after AiF? Say over a cup of coffee?_

Kurt's stomach sank. An audition? This soon? He didn't think he was ready.

_Ok. See you in class._

_And Kurt? You'll do great. You have an amazing voice. Sorry I didn't tell you that yesterday. I was slightly distracted._

_Thank you, Blaine._

Blaine thought he had an amazing voice? That was a compliment coming from someone who sounded like him.

When Blaine got to class that afternoon, he could tell Kurt was nervous. About the audition or about him, he wondered.

"What's up blue eyes?" he said, sitting down next to him.

"I don't think I'm ready for an audition," Kurt said quietly, his eyes wide with trepidation.

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's shaking one, needing to comfort him. There was something in him that couldn't handle this boys distress. "I'll be right there. You will do fantastic. The guys are all really nice and we'll find a song that you feel comfortable with."

Kurt looked at him oddly. "You are very sweet, you know that?"

"Sometimes," Blaine said with a wink.

After they were settled at the Spork with their coffees, they discussed song choices. Kurt wanted to do a Broadway number, but Blaine said a modern song would be better. After going through both of their playlists, they settled on Blackbird. It was a more sedate song, but would show Kurt's voice off to perfection. He'd sung it in his glee club in high school and knew it forward and backward. They went back to Kurt's room where he sang through it several times until they both agreed he was ready. Kurt's heart had started pounding at the close proximity with Blaine, but they both stayed on task and Kurt was grateful. One thing at a time.

At the audition, Kurt met Wes and David, the co-captains of the Warblers. They talked him through the process, how he would sing, then he would step out of the room as they discussed him. They might ask him to sing another song if needed, but then he would get an answer. The entire group would vote on his presence, majority rules.

Kurt nodded and took his place to begin the song. Blaine sat across from him, his smile encouraging. Kurt concentrated on his golden eyes and began singing. He lost himself in the notes and words, Blaine's presence comforting him more than he thought possible. The song ended and was met by polite applause. Wes showed Kurt to a couch outside the room and he sat, waiting nervously, for them to finish discussing him. He twisted his hands together and tried to come up with another song in case they asked him to sing again. He figured he would go for "Rose's Turn", even though Blaine had tried to dissuade him from a Broadway number. It was a fun song and he enjoyed the way he felt when he sang it.

Wes came back and waved Kurt into the room where Kurt took back his spot where he'd sung.

"Kurt, we were very happy with your choice of song. It really suits your range, which is quite unique, as I'm sure you are aware. We took a vote and it was unanimous, we'd like to offer you a spot with the Warblers. What do you think?" David said with a grin.

Kurt gaped at him. Unanimous? He was in? "Um, that, that would be great. Th-thank you," he stuttered.

Wes stood up and began clapping. "To Kurt, newest member of the Warblers!"

"To Kurt!" the group repeated and gave him a enthusiastic standing ovation. He looked at Blaine and saw he was grinning so wide it looked like his face would crack. Finally, Blaine walked over to him and grabbed him in a hug.

"I knew you could do it," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

Back at Kurt's room, they sat on the bed, looking at each other.

"Kurt, I know I am a flirt, but I hope you know, I really, really like you. I want to see you, like, officially," Blaine said, his gold eyes serious.

Kurt took a deep breath, his heart pounding. Thank god he had a new heart, he didn't think his old one could have kept up with Blaine or the way Blaine made him feel. Having his support through the audition practice, the amazing kiss, the way he made Kurt feel about himself. Making a decision to himself, he nodded.

"I would like that," he said softly.

Blaine grinned. "Really?" At Kurt's nod, he laughed. "I'm surprised how nervous I was just asking you that. How about we make it official?"

Kurt returned his smile. "How do we do that? Post it on Facebook?" he laughed.

"Hardly," Blaine said and leaned toward Kurt. "This is how we do it," he whispered against Kurt's lips and slanted their mouths together.

_I'm glad you said yes, Kurt._

_Me, too, Blaine. See you tomorrow?_

_Of course. Think of me._

_You think of me._

_Of course I will. I'm touching myself right now, thinking about you, Kurt. _

Kurt groaned, reading the text, feeling his body respond. He couldn't help but torment him for his boldness. He grinned as he typed, then dropped the phone as he lost himself in another fantasy.

_Me, too, Blaine._

**Too much flirting? I rated this M for a reason. So, yes, Kurt had a heart transplant. While this is a major part of Kurt's life, the technical/medical side of things won't play a large part in this story. I am not a doctor, though I have done some research. I just won't be getting too heavily into the medical stuff. Hope you liked it! Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for the reviews. Each one is like a little present. And I adore getting the story/author notices in my email. I'm so glad people are into this story!**

The next day as Kurt was reading his dorm hall's bulletin board, he felt warm arms wrap themselves around his waist. He recognized Blaine's hands and the smell of his cologne, an intoxicating smell Kurt could lose himself in for hours.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said, smiling.

"Hi beautiful," Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt's neck. Kurt jumped at the contact.

"Blaine, people might see," Kurt said, turning and moving away from the other man.

Blaine tilted his head at Kurt. "Um, yeah, that is kind of the point. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "No, I guess not. I'm used to hiding who I am for the most part. There was only one out gay couple, Santana and Brittany at my high school, but nobody gave them any trouble for it because they were lesbians. I guess some people think that's hot?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's slightly disgusted tone. "Yes, that is more accepted, though even lesbian couples find trouble and prejudice. But this is college and in my experience, as long as we aren't screwing in the hallway," here he gave Kurt a lewd wink. "Then we should be fine just being ourselves. That is the wonderful thing about college. Most people just don't give a shit."

Kurt digested what he said. It would be nice to be able to hold Blaine's hand or hug him in the hall without the fear of a slushie facial or getting thrown up against a locker. Holding his hand out, Blaine took his hand and they walked to the Spork. Kurt kept his eyes out, really watching people who saw them. His eyes widened when he saw men and women alike, look at them and look away. Like it was no big deal. Which is what it was, but to have people act decent and human was a surprise. Maybe college was where people grew up and away from pre-conceived notions. Kurt doubted it was all sunshine and roses, but this could be nice. His first boyfriend and he could walk proudly with him. Wait, was Blaine his boyfriend? He said he wanted to see him officially, whatever that meant.

"Are we boyfriends?" Kurt asked abruptly as they sipped their coffee. "I don't want to assume anything, but I don't know what 'officially seeing' each other means."

"Do you think it means being boyfriends?" Blaine asked, curious to see if Kurt's feelings were revealed in his answer.

"I would think so, yes. Unless it just means dating, like going out and stuff. I'm sorry, I'm new to all of this," Kurt muttered, hating his naiveté.

Blaine smiled. "I agree, I think it means we are boyfriends, as long as you are comfortable with it. That is the real question, not semantics. If we agree that we're boyfriends, then we are. I like the thought, what about you?"

Kurt nodded, his skin turning pink. "I do, too."

Blaine leaned toward him across the table. "Since you are already such a delicious shade of pink… How about that text last night?"

Kurt's chin tilted up and he looked down at Blaine through long lashes. He looked arrogantly sexy, Blaine thought. "What about it?"

"Well, I know I masturbated thinking about you," Blaine said boldly. He couldn't believe how freely he talked to Kurt. But he loved seeing the shock on his face. "Did you?"  
>The arrogant expression dropped suddenly as his blue eyes seemed to catch fire. "You really did?" he asked heavily.<p>

Blaine swallowed at the open lust on Kurt's face. "I did."

"Me too," he whispered.

"Holy shit," Blaine muttered. "You are hot, you know that?"

"Ditto," Kurt said, his face in flames, but a deep longing showing in his tone.

"Would you spend the day with me Saturday?" Blaine asked, suddenly desperate to spend more time with this magical creature.

"Okay," Kurt said, a wide smile spreading across his face.

Kurt was back in his dorm room, alone, working on his homework when the phone rang. It was his dad.

"Hey, Dad," Kurt said cheerfully.

"Hey buddy, how are you? You sound good," his dad said, his voice pleased.

"I am good, Dad. College is fabulous. And, and I have some news," Kurt said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I have a boyfriend," Kurt said proudly.

"A boyfriend." Burt's voice was stern.

"Yes, a boyfriend. His name is Blaine Anderson. He's wonderful, you're going to love him. He is a junior here and is part of the Warblers, that singing group I'm in now. Please tell me you are okay with this," Kurt said, desperate for his father's approval.

"As long as he's treating you right and you're happy, then I am too. I do want to meet the kid though," Burt said.

Kurt smiled. "Okay. Maybe I can invite him to dinner at home soon?"

"Sounds good, buddy."

"So, what's new Dad? Is everything okay at the shop?" Kurt asked.

"The shop is great. I'm keeping busy. I do have some news though," Burt began hesitantly.

Kurt's stomach tightened in response to the tone in his dad's voice. "Okay, what's the news?"

"I got a letter today from the organ donor association. The envelope had a letter from the association and a letter from the donor's family."

Kurt was silent, his heart pounding. He'd been waiting for this moment.

"It was a short letter, a few sentences, really. They want to meet you, Kurt. Remember, though, it's up to you whether you meet them or not. I know you've said you wanted to, but I want you to know there is no pressure."

"I want to meet them," Kurt said firmly. "Yes, I'm nervous and scared that they might hate me, but I want to meet the family who gave me a second chance at life."

"You know, I am so proud of you, Kurt. You are a hell of a man," Burt said, admiration in his voice.

Kurt felt like he was glowing. "Thank you, Dad. I love you. So how is this going to work?"

"The donor family gave me their email address, so we'll just set up something through email. Do you want to handle it?" Burt offered.

"Absolutely! Here let me get a pen," Kurt said.

He got the information and hung up with his dad. He sat there for a long moment staring at the email address. He had been waiting and wanting to meet the family since his surgery. He couldn't imagine what they must have gone through. He knew it was a male who donated the heart, but he didn't know anything else about him. Now his family wanted to meet him. What if they looked at him and were mad that he was alive and their loved one is gone? What if they were mean? But this was something he had to do, he had to thank them and tell them he was taking their gift very seriously. He sat on his bed, laptop in front of him. He pulled up his email and entered the address his dad gave him.

_Dear Wilson Family,_

_I am so glad you wrote to my dad and I. I have been hoping we would be able to meet someday and I'm so happy the time is here. I am free any weekend, please just pick a date, time, and place, and I will be there. I can't wait to make your acquaintance. _

_Sincerely, Kurt Hummel._

He stared at the message he wrote for a few minutes. He didn't want to get too personal; he thought the email was polite and showed his intent. Taking a deep breath, he hit send and closed his laptop.

He wanted to talk to someone about this. No, to be honest, he wanted to talk to Blaine about it. He wanted him to know what he'd been through and how happy he was in this second chance at life. Sighing, Kurt lay back on his bed, his arms behind his head. He had fear, though. He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed about the transplant. He did fear Blaine's reaction though. He'd spent so much time as the sick one, the patient. He didn't want Blaine to think he needed to be treated any differently than normal. He didn't want Blaine to baby him or tiptoe around him. Kurt was healthy and wanted to live life fully. How would Blaine take the news? Would the scar gross him out?

This was a huge part of his life and it did affect him on a daily basis. Blaine had a right to know if they were going to be together.

Kurt sat up, determined. He grabbed his phone. It was now or never. He started typing.

_Can we talk?_

_Sure, Kurt. What's up?_

_Can you come over here?_

_Tonight?_

_Yes, please._

_Give me 20 minutes._

_See you then._

**What did you think? Reviews are hugely welcome. Next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own any of the characters. Sad, but true. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!**

Kurt straightened up his room, though he didn't need to. He was mostly moving things around since everything was already tidy. He checked his hair and nodded his approval. He was more nervous than he thought he would be. This could change everything. He only hoped it wouldn't affect their relationship. Besides, Blaine would need to know so he wasn't shocked when he finally got to see Kurt naked. The thought made Kurt's knees feel weak, a flash of heat running through his body. He imagined Blaine running his hand down Kurt's chest and stomach. A small moan escaped him just as a knock sounded at his door. He took a deep breath and put his hands to his hot cheeks, willing them to go back to his natural pale state. He didn't want Blaine to know he'd been fantasizing when he was supposed to be getting ready to share important news.

He opened his door with a big smile. "Hi Blaine. Thank you for coming. I know it was pretty sudden."

"Any reason to see you is good enough for me," Blaine responded kissing him softly on his cheek before entering the room.

Kurt's body immediately responded again and he coughed and moved away to sit on the bed. He let himself take in Blaine's appearance for a moment. His jeans were snug against his body, his plain black t-shirt bringing out the stunning color of his golden eyes. Eyes which were twinkling as they watched Kurt peruse his body.

"Did you invite me just to stare at me? Cuz I'm really okay with that," Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows, his beautiful mouth pulling up into a flirty smile.

"Uh, well, no, but that is a benefit. I actually wanted to talk to you about something pretty important," Kurt said, flushing.

Blaine's expression evened out and he came and sat cross-legged next to Kurt on the bed. "Okay. What's up?"

"I think we need to be completely honest and open with one another, don't you?" Kurt began hesitantly.

"Of course, that is the basic foundation of a relationship," Blaine said seriously, his eyes looking concerned. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just have to tell you something about me, just so it's out there. It doesn't really affect us as a couple, but I think you have a right to know," Kurt said, turning his body and crossing his legs so they were facing each other, their knees touching.

"You can tell me anything, Kurt," Blaine said, resting his warm hand on Kurt's knee. Kurt's eyes were blue green tonight and looked worried. He wanted to kiss the expression away, but he knew Kurt had to get out whatever it was he wanted to share.

"I was born with a congenital heart disease," Kurt said. Blaine's hand tightened on his knee and his eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything. "I was doing pretty well until I hit my sixteenth birthday. I started getting pretty sick, weak. The doctor told me my heart was giving out. The only option we had was to hope for a heart transplant," he said, his voice almost a whisper. He looked down at his hands in his lap, not wanting to see if Blaine was grossed out or freaking. "Last year, I had a transplant. I was lucky, some people don't survive long enough to get a new heart. It was the biggest gift I have ever and will ever receive."

A hand raised Kurt's chin. Blaine's eyes were glowing and he had a soft smile on his face. "You are a miracle," he murmured, unable to comprehend all of what Kurt must have gone through. "How are you now?"

"I'm wonderful. That was why I started a semester late. I was healing and making sure I didn't have issues with rejection. I had to make sure I was in a healthy environment because I was pretty susceptible to sickness. But now, I am one hundred percent healthy," he said. Then his face turned bright pink. "I can do anything anyone else could."

Blaine chuckled lightly and ran his fingers over Kurt's burning face. "That is good to know. Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Well, I wanted to be able to talk to you about it. I found out today that the donor family wants to meet me and I'm super excited and nervous. But my first thought was that I wanted to share it with you," Kurt said shyly, looking at Blaine through his lashes.

"You are so beautiful," Blaine said. "I think it's wonderful that you get to meet the donor family. It must be pretty weird for them."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I don't know if they are going to like me or hate me because I'm alive and their son isn't. Is there anything you want to ask me about all this? I don't really know how to handle it."

"I'll give it some thought, but, no, I don't have any questions. I mean you are okay and healthy, that would be my primary concern," Blaine said, shaking his head. This was huge. Kurt was a survivor, he'd been through hell and back and had become a strong, beautiful person. "You astound me. To think of all you've been through. The pain and sickness and healing, the fear. I can't imagine. And I'm sure the donor family will love you. How could they not?"

Kurt felt a glow in his stomach. Blaine wasn't acting grossed out or freaked at all. "Thank you. I think," he said with a small smile. "I, uh, wanted to show you something. I mean, in case we, um, I was thinking you should see everything."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and gave Kurt a lusty look. "Everything?"

Kurt gasped and glowed red again. "Oh, god, no! I didn't mean that! I wanted to show you my scar."

Blaine smiled and snapped his fingers. "Bummer. I wouldn't have minded seeing everything."

"Blaine," Kurt said reproachfully.

"Okay, fine, we'll stick with your beautiful, pale chest," Blaine said and leaned forward, gently pushing Kurt's shoulder until he laid back on the bed. Kurt's eyes were wide as Blaine leaned over him and his nimble fingers began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You okay?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded, unable to speak. He could feel the heat of Blaine's hands as they moved swiftly down his shirt. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Blaine's reaction to the scar. He wouldn't be able to handle it if there was even a hint of disgust in Blaine's eyes.

He knew when Blaine saw all of the scar because he heard a gasp. He jumped as a finger lightly traced the scar and his eyes flew open.

"It is beautiful, Kurt," Blaine said, his face reflecting the wonder that was evident in his voice.

Kurt's eyes stung and he opened them, blinking quickly, willing the tears to disappear. There was no cooperation and tears flowed from the corners of his eyes and he swiped them away.

"Hey, hey, what's this?" Blaine said, sitting back on his knees and taking Kurt's hand in his.

"How can you say it's beautiful?" Kurt responded.

"Kurt, this is a badge of courage, a sign of how strong you are. It is proof that you are alive and well and going to live a long, healthy life," Blaine said. "Are you ashamed?"

"No, not at all. I just didn't, I mean I hoped, I just didn't know how you would react," Kurt stuttered out, overwhelmed by his feelings.

"I can understand that," Blaine said. Then, shocking Kurt, he stretched out next to him and snuggled him so his ear was resting right over his heart. Kurt laid there, staring down at Blaine's curly hair, wanting to shout to the world how strongly he felt for this person.

Blaine listened to the sound of Kurt's heart beating. He closed his eyes and thought of Charlie. He had been thinking about him lately, dealing with feelings of guilt. He knew it'd been over a year since Charlie passed and that he would've wanted Blaine to be happy. But something in him wouldn't let go. He was feeling things for Kurt, things he hadn't felt since Charlie was alive. Here he was though, laying on his new boyfriend's chest and thinking about his former love. Mentally shaking himself, he leaned up, staring at the pale, lovely expanse of Kurt's flesh.

Kurt flushed as he watched Blaine look at him. The color spread down his face and neck. Blaine smiled gently and leaned forward, placing a warm kiss at the top of his scar. Kurt gasped at the intense heat that flashed through him. Blaine moved down his body kissing his scar at regular intervals. This was more than Kurt could ever have hoped for as a reaction to his scar.

"Blaine," he whispered. His body was responding to Blaine's lips and he was about to embarrass himself when the response became visible.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, looking up at him, his pupils wide. He moved up Kurt's body again and stretched out next to him, half laying on him. Their lips met in a rush, both moaning loudly at the contact of their bodies. Blaine's tongue invaded Kurt's mouth, hot and wet, exploring him, learning his taste. Their lips moved over each other softly then with more urgency. Kurt ran his tongue lightly over Blaine's upper lip before sucking it gently into his mouth.

Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth and ran his hands down Kurt's body, inching closer. Kurt felt Blaine's arousal against his hip and tore his mouth away, gasping at the shock of desire that ripped through him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and boldly pulled him fully on top of him, wanting to feel the weight of his boyfriend against his body.

"Kurt, damn, I want you, I want this," Blaine muttered, raining kisses onto Kurt's neck and chin.

Not responding, Kurt yanked at the bottom of Blaine's shirt and between the two of them, they pulled it from Blaine's body and Kurt finally tossed it on the floor. Both of them cried out at the contact of their hot flesh pressing against each other. Overwhelmed, Kurt pushed his hips up into Blaine, needing to feel more pressure, more contact with this man. Blaine panted against his mouth before plunging his tongue into Kurt's mouth, desperate for the taste, the smell of him. He returned the pressure of Kurt's hips, his mind reeling with the sensation of Kurt's hardness rubbing against his own. He dug his toes into the mattress and moved his thigh between Kurt's slim legs, rocking back and forth against his body.

They began moving, rocking their erections against each other. Blaine balanced his elbows on either side of Kurt's head and dove into his mouth as he worked his hips down onto Kurt's. Their tongues lapped hotly, the sound of their harsh breathing and moans filling the air. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's hard chest, his shoulders, and down onto his ass, gripping it with all the desire he felt. His ass was firm under his jeans, rounder than Kurt had realized and so very hot. Kurt grew harder if that was possible and he knew he couldn't handle much more.

"Blaine, please, Blaine," Kurt whimpered, desperate.

"Yeah, me too," Blaine responded breathlessly. He drove his hips against Kurt's faster and faster, enjoying the friction of their cocks rubbing through their pants. "Come for me, Kurt."

Those soft words in his ear pushed Kurt over the edge and he cried Blaine's name as he came, shockwaves of heat and pleasure rippling through his body all the way down into his toes. A moment later, Blaine moaned loudly in his ear almost growling as he dug his hips impossibly closer to Kurt. He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, enjoying the lightheaded sensation of his first orgasm with another person. Blaine shifted his weight off Kurt, but kept his head resting on his chest, snuggling into his boyfriend with a satisfied sigh.

"That was," Kurt whispered.

"Amazing," Blaine finished.

They rested quietly against one another. Kurt thought he should say something, then looked down when he heard a soft sound and realized Blaine had fallen asleep. His heart was so full of emotion for this man, emotions he'd never felt for another human being that wasn't family. He was falling in love and the thought lit him up inside like a burning star. He had a feeling he should wake Blaine so they could clean up, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb him. The morning would be soon enough to get a shower, he didn't want to move a muscle anyway. Snuggling Blaine closer to his chest, he smiled and let himself drift to sleep.

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. I'm hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow. Let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to my reviewers and to everyone reading/tracking this story. It makes me happy to see so many story alerts going out. A special thanks to Mardie186, Kissme123, and LP for regularly reviewing. I appreciate it! I still don't own anything having to do with Glee. Thanks and enjoy!**

"Oh my god, this is so freaking disgusting!" Kurt cried out from the shower.

Blaine was lounging on the bed, freshly showered and dressed. He gave a chuckle at the absolutely horrified tone of Kurt's voice. He knew the feeling though. He'd discreetly stuffed his ruined boxers into Kurt's bathroom garbage can. A moment later the shower turned off. He didn't know how much hot water there had been after a full half hour long shower, but he didn't think it mattered to Kurt as much as being clean.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Blaine Anderson, this is your fault. I was being all romantic not wanting to wake you up and now this. I'm never going to be able to wear those boxers again!"

"We'll buy you a new pair," Blaine said calmly.

Another fifteen minutes later, still grumbling, Kurt emerged from the bathroom. He was impeccably dressed as usual and his hair was perfectly coiffed. Blaine liked him all put together like this, but he had also enjoyed waking up to a slightly disheveled, messy-headed Kurt. His cheeks had been pink from sleep, lashes blinking slowly as he'd smiled at Blaine. That Kurt had been adorably beautiful. This Kurt was just more confident in his appearance.

"Now you can see what I really do before class," Kurt said, going to his dresser. He pulled out bottle after bottle of pills and began taking out what he needed.

"You have to take those every day?" Blaine asked, eyes wide.

"You'd be surprised what it takes to keep this ticker happy," Kurt said easily. "I'll do whatever it takes, though. Everything I've been through with this surgery has been worth it."

"I can imagine so. You must have a stomach of iron to take all that on an empty stomach," Blaine said, rubbing his own growling stomach.

Kurt smiled at him over his shoulder. "I will be eating. There is a box of granola bars over there by the TV if you can't wait."

Blaine was off the bed before the words were out of Kurt's mouth and he grabbed a bar and shoved it in his mouth. Halfway through chewing, the taste hit him and his face turned down in disgust.

Kurt was watching him and starting laughing so hard, he had to bend over.

Blaine swallowed thickly, wanting the nasty mixture out of his mouth. He went into the bathroom and made use of Kurt's mouth wash again. "What the hell was that?"

"It's organic, Blaine. All natural ingredients, you know? I don't put a lot of crap in my body, it deserves better than that."

"Well mine deserves all the crap it can handle," Blaine grumbled, coming out as Kurt was slipping into his jacket.

"Don't say that, Blaine," Kurt said quietly, his face serious. "You may not have to go vegetarian and eat all organic like me, but you should be a bit more grateful for having a body in good working order."

Blaine realized how blasé he'd sounded. He walked to Kurt and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry. You are right. I take this body for granted and don't treat it the best. You've seen the worst side of a body giving out and I didn't even think of that."

Kurt squeezed him hard. "Like I said, I'm not expecting you to change your eating habits, though you could stand to add some more vegetables to your diet. That aside, I just hope you can appreciate your body."

"I do appreciate it and now I'll be more aware of things. Now kiss me," he said and pulled Kurt in for a long, hot kiss.

While they were eating in the cafe, Kurt's phone buzzed. It was an email and after he checked it, his eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Blaine asked. He'd compromised for Kurt on his breakfast and was having a rather healthy omelet and whole grain toast. He cast a longing glance at the donuts, but he figured one healthy meal wouldn't hurt.

"The donor family. They, uh, want to meet Sunday after next, if that works for my dad and I," Kurt said.

"Are you going to do it?" he asked, taking Kurt's hand.

"Well, yeah. This is what I've been waiting for. It's just happening a lot faster than I thought it would. But Dad's shop is closed on Sundays, so it will be perfect. Let me write them back really quick," Kurt said and typed out a fast reply. Then he called his dad and confirmed the time and they agreed that Burt would pick Kurt up since it was on the way. "Are we still on for this Saturday?"

"Yeah, if you are still available," Blaine said hesitantly.

"Oh yes," Kurt said eagerly.

A huge smile lit Blaine's face, his golden eyes glowing. Kurt almost stopped breathing from the beauty of that smile.  
>"You take my breath away," Kurt said softly.<p>

Blaine was equally taken with the way Kurt's lips moved and how he seemed to blink those mile long lashes in slow motion. He leaned over the table and kissed him lightly. "Ditto."

The rest of the week sped by. Kurt was getting more and more used to the classes and workload and he was confident he would do well in college. Being with Blaine made everything easier. He was getting to know a lot of people and even some of the professors. Blaine seemed to know everyone and everything about the college. But with his self-effacing ways, he was never arrogant or showy about what he knew. He met Blaine's roommate and friend, Jake, and the two hit it off immediately by teasing Blaine. He took it in stride and promised retribution at a future time. Jake just winked at Kurt and told him Blaine talked a good game but had little follow through. Kurt found himself genuinely liking Jake and knew he'd found another friend. Warbler practice became a highlight of the day. Kurt had always loved singing and the year he'd gone without had done something to his spirit. Now he felt alight with hope and possibilities. He loved singing with the Warbler's and their mix of a capella songs and songs done to accompaniment. It seemed everyone in the group specialized in some instrument. Blaine played drums, guitar, and piano. Kurt played piano and took over the majority of that responsibility. Between the other members, they had violins, brass instruments, bass and electric guitars. They even had an audio/visual master.

"We aren't just pretty faces, Kurt," Wes told him with a laugh when Kurt commented about the extent of talent in the group.

Thanks to fund raising and the money they earned at various functions, they were able to rent out a nice hall on the college campus solely for their use. With a total group size of thirty singers, it was a good thing. Not everyone practiced all at the same time due to class schedules unless they were preparing for an event. But when everyone was there, that was when Kurt loved it the most. The large open room they practiced in seemed to vibrate and breathe with the beauty of all those voices raised in song. He would close his eyes and just let his voice drift along with theirs, so beyond happy he wanted to burst.

Blaine and he had decided that they would attend Saturday morning practice together before heading off on their day together. Kurt had no idea what Blaine had planned but he honestly didn't care as long as they were together. Saturday morning practice was with the entire group and Kurt was glowing with the joy that came from all of those beautiful voices melding together. Wes announced that they would be performing at a local mall in a couple weeks. There would be some group numbers as well as solos and duets.

"I'd like to sing a duet with Kurt," Blaine announced as the others were volunteering songs.

"Sounds good," David said, writing it in his notes. "Come see me afterward with your song choice."

Kurt's eyes were wide through all of this. When Blaine sat down beside him, he pulled his arm. "What? A duet? This soon into my joining? Are you nuts?"

"Only about you," Blaine said gently. "You're going to do great, Kurt, and I already have the perfect song picked out for us. It's easy so you won't have to stress over it."

"Easy or not, performing in front of people is going to be nerve wracking," Kurt hissed back, but found himself glowing just a little from Blaine admitting he was nuts over him.

"Relax, Kurt, okay? I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you were ready," Blaine said and something in his voice and the force of his gaze did calm Kurt's nerves. He knew if Blaine was next to him, he'd be fine. He wondered if he should be concerned with how quickly he was falling for this man. But being with him was as easy as breathing and seemed just as vital. Blaine seemed to feel the same which helped.

After practice, they set out for their day together. Blaine drove, his car a nice sedan that Kurt admired. He asked him knowledgeable questions about the engine and performance of the car. Blaine answered but looked curious.

"What? You don't think I know cars?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Well, don't take offense, sweetie, but you don't really seem like the type who would like being around cars and their greasy engines," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt preened at the endearment. "I don't like it. But my dad owns a mechanic shop and I've been helping out there from the moment I could walk. It was a good way to earn extra money and Dad thought it was a great way to beat the stereotype of a fancy gay by having me know all there is to know about car engines. And no, I don't like getting dirty and greasy, but that's what overalls and gloves are for."

"Hmm, overalls, huh? I would like to see that. I bet your ass looks great in them," Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt smacked his arm, laughing. "Yeah, well, that won't be happening, so just forget about it."

Blaine took them to a park where he surprised Kurt with a picnic that he'd had in the trunk. There was even a blanket for them to sit on. So Kurt wouldn't have to get his pants dirty, Blaine said. He was even more surprised by the food choices. Fresh fruits and vegetables, a meat sandwich for Blaine made on whole grain bread. When he asked Blaine about it, he just shrugged.

"I figured it couldn't hurt to get a little healthy up in this body," he said.

"That body deserves it," Kurt said, winking almost shyly. "So, are you going to tell me about the duet song you picked? It might help if I know what we're singing."

"Candles, by Hey Monday. I figured it has a bit of emotion behind it and I think we'll sound awesome together. We'll split the verses up and sing the chorus together. It's going to sound great. Do you know the song?"

"I do," Kurt said, surprised. "It's a great song. It'll be interesting to see how it sounds with us singing it. When do you want to practice?"

"How about tomorrow?" Blaine offered casually, hoping Kurt didn't see how much he was hoping they'd get to spend more time together.

"Sounds good," Kurt said, digging into a bowl of carrot sticks.

They enjoyed the picnic and spent an hour or so walking around the park. Blaine asked him once how he was doing and did he need to rest. Kurt very seriously told him he was fine and please don't ask it again. Blaine took in his stony expression and figured he'd had enough babying over the past years. He nodded and took Kurt's hand as they walked. He would keep an eye on Kurt. His fair skin would tell the tale if he got tired and then Blaine would find an excuse to sit so Kurt wouldn't have to think it was because of him.

They drove around for a while after that, Blaine pointing out places of interest around their college town. Kurt asked questions about shopping and Blaine promised to take him the following weekend. Finally they went and got meals to go from Kurt's approved Italian restaurant, and went back to his dorm room. Blaine said it was so he didn't have to put up with Jake. Kurt just raised an eyebrow and led the way. They ate on Kurt's bed, being careful with crumbs, and watched _Funny Girl_, since it was Kurt's favorite and Blaine hadn't seen it in forever. Kurt sang along with most of the songs and Blaine watched him in amazement. Kurt was truly talented and that voice of his, it was one in a million. Blaine knew he was falling for this man, he was full of depth and emotion and so many things that Blaine adored. Not to mention he was mind-blowingly beautiful and sexy. He was starting to get into his lusty thoughts when he noticed Kurt's lashes were blinking slower and slower. He'd have to put off his libido for tonight, he guessed. He gathered Kurt to his chest as the movie continued to play. Kurt gave a contented sigh and collapsed his weight onto Blaine, falling into a deep sleep. This was just as good, Blaine thought. This was right.

**Next chapter: Kurt meets the donor family. Stay tuned! It might be a day or two, so please have patience. Don't forget to review. Even a smiley face goes a long way in encouraging a writer. Thanks all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The chapter we've all been waiting for. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I don't anything Glee, unless you count a calendar … with a really cute pic of Kurt in it. *sigh* If I were to name this chapter, it would be: "The shoe drops".**

The next week passed in a blur. Kurt's days settled into a comfortable routine of classes, homework, Blaine, homework, Warbler rehearsal, and more Blaine. He was enjoying it all, even with the large amount of homework. It was in fashion and art and English, so it was all things he enjoyed. Blaine had turned after school snack, duet practice, and study session into a daily thing. They would sprawl across Kurt's bed and desk, munching and working on their homework loads. He was amazed at how comfortable they were with each other. There was no need for conversation if they didn't want to, it was nice to just be near each other while they worked. An occasional hand squeeze, fingers through Blaine's curls, a teasing slap on the rear kept things interesting. The nights inevitably ended with a thorough make out session leaving them both breathing heavily and more than a little frustrated. A couple of times, Blaine had returned home and texted Kurt that he was taking care of his problem. Another couple times, they helped each other out. They hadn't progressed to full nudity, but they did get down to their boxers. Grinding against each other drove them mad and pushed them over the edge. After that first time, Kurt always made sure they went in to clean up immediately. Blaine claimed he didn't mind walking home commando, his boxers shoved in his backpack. Kurt would think about Blaine commando and end up becoming frustrated all over again.

Saturday at morning Warbler practice, Kurt and Blaine performed their duet in front of the group. Kurt didn't think there was anything as fulfilling in life as singing with Blaine. As they'd practiced over the week, they had quickly adjusted to one another's singing style, finding a beautiful harmony that added to the song. The Warbler's approved, giving them a standing ovation at the end of their practice. Wes and David had no complaints and said to just keep practicing until the following weekend.

That evening as Blaine was leaving Kurt's room, he hugged him closely, knowing he was nervous about meeting the donor family the next day.

"They are going to love you," Blaine reassured him again.

"I hope so. I want them to," Kurt said, sighing heavily.

"Text or call me when you get back and I'll come over, okay? What time are you meeting them?"

"Ten in the morning. So, I'm imagining it'll only be an hour or so. I mean, how long could this uncomfortable meeting go on?" Kurt said, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Sweetie, come on. It won't be so bad. Part of their child is in you," Blaine said, rubbing small circles in his back.

"I hope it'll be okay. Dad said something about taking me out afterward, so it'll probably be afternoon by the time I get back. See you then?" Kurt asked, turning his face to Blaine's.

"See you then," Blaine confirmed, pressing a warm kiss to Kurt's soft mouth. He breathed loudly. "I better just go or I'm going to get lost in those lips of yours."

"Oh fine," Kurt said, looking at him with glowing eyes. "One more for the road?"

At the adorably hopeful look in his eyes, Blaine grinned and leaned in for one more. Or two more.

"Kurt, would you sit still? You're making the whole truck bounce," Burt chastised him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've been this nervous before," Kurt said pitifully, trying to sit still.

"They are not going to hate you, Kurt. They chose to donate their son's organs, why would they do that and then invite you over to meet them if they were planning on hating you?"

His dads common sense helped a little. He took some deep breaths.

"So, tell me about Blaine. You two seem to be hitting it off pretty well," Burt said to distract him.

"Well, I told you a bit about him over the phone. But he's wonderful, Dad. He is sweet and caring and funny, and he knows so many people he's introducing me to. He sings like an angel and I think I'm falling in love with him," Kurt said in a rush, then looked at his dad to see his reaction.

Burt's hands gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. "Love? It's awfully soon for that isn't it? You've only known him a couple weeks."

"Well, I didn't say I was in love with him, just that I think I may be. He's everything I've ever wanted, Dad. Didn't you marry mom within a month of meeting her?"

His dad coughed and grumbled under his breath. "That's different."

Kurt laughed and pulled out his phone as it chirped at him. "Uh huh, sure it is."

_Hey Kurt, just wishing you luck this morning. Can't wait to see you later. Text when you can._

"He's so sweet," Kurt murmured and typed.

_On our way now. Thank you. Think of me while I'm gone._

"Do you really need to be texting him after you spent the whole week together?" Burt muttered.

"Dad, he's wishing me luck, how can that be bad?" Kurt said, then smiled at Blaine's response.

_Always do._

"There, all done. And I'm turning my phone off now," Kurt said, doing so and putting his phone in his jacket pocket.

"Good cuz I think we're there. Crap, now I'm nervous," Burt said.

"We'll be okay, Dad," Kurt said, trying to sound reassuring, but failing miserably.

They parked in front of the modest two story house with a tiny front yard surrounded by a waist high fence.

"Ready?" Burt asked.

"As much as I'll ever be," Kurt sighed.

They walked up to the door and Burt rang the doorbell. Almost immediately the door opened to reveal a tall, thin man. His hair had probably once been blond giving his coloring, but was now lightly gray. He had brown eyes that were crinkled up into a welcoming smile.

"The Hummel's, I presume?"

"Yes, sir," Burt said, offering his hand. "Burt Hummel, and this is my son Kurt."

"I'm Ryan Wilson, thank you so much for coming," he replied, shaking Burt's hand, then shaking Kurt's hand. Kurt thought he was looking at him a little strangely, but given the circumstances, it made a sort of sense. "Come in, come in, my wife is eager to meet you."

Stepping in, they took off their coats and wiped their shoes.

"I'm sorry if this sounds weird, but is your sweater Alexander McQueen?" Kurt had to ask, admiring Ryan's warm gray sweater.

"It is, good eye," Ryan said with a smile.

Off the foyer was a small living room where a small, round woman was waiting, wringing her hands.

"Elyse, this is Burt and Kurt Hummel," Ryan said.

Elyse Wilson stared at Kurt, her large blue eyes filling with tears. She came forward quickly, her brown hair swinging against her shoulders. She pulled Kurt into a rough hug and began sobbing. Kurt looked at his dad and Ryan in panic. Burt shrugged and Ryan's look conveyed the sentiment that Kurt should just go with it. He patted the woman's back gently until she stood back from him.

"I'm s-s-sorry about that," she said, sniffling, pulling a crinkled Kleenex from her pocket and blowing her nose.

"It's uh, okay," Kurt assured her.

"Come on in and sit down," Ryan said, pointing toward the couches.

"I'm going to get tea, do you drink tea?" she said, looking as if she hadn't thought of what they would drink.

"Any chance you have any coffee," Burt asked hopefully.

"Of course," Elyse answered with a smile. She turned to Kurt.

"Tea would be wonderful. Do you need any help?" Kurt offered.

She positively beamed at him. "That would be wonderful. The kitchen is this way."

Kurt followed her, looking around him. They were going down a hallway filled with pictures. Elyse noticed he had paused and looked at the pictures with him. They looked at one with a tall, blond guy with his arm around Ryan.

"That is my son, Charlie," she said quietly, looking at him.

"Charlie? He is the one…," Kurt began.

"Yes. He was 21 when he had the car accident. There was no hope of him pulling out due to the injuries to his brain, so we did what we thought was best. He had organ donor on his driver's license, so that's what we did," she told him, still gazing more at him than the pictures.

"I am so sorry for your loss," he told her sincerely, tears burning at his eyes. The man in the pictures looked so vital, so full of life and hope for a long, happy future. And he was gone, but here Kurt stood in his house with his parents and he felt like he'd stolen something from this man.

"Kurt, honey, look at me," Elyse said. Kurt did and she gently took his hand. "We do not blame you in any way, for anything. We aren't mad that you are alive and he's not, please know that. If anything we are happy you are alive _because_ of him. We can see you and know that his life meant something wonderful aside from being our beloved son."

Kurt let the tears slide down his face as he let himself believe what she was saying. He didn't realize how much this had been worrying him. Elyse pulled him into another hug and murmured comforting things in his ear. Finally he calmed and they moved on to the kitchen.

"Don't think me impudent, but are you gay, Kurt?" Elyse asked, gathering cups onto a tray.

Kurt looked up in surprise and answered hesitantly. "Um. Yes, actually."

Elyse chuckled. "It is so fitting," she said.

Kurt looked confused. "Why?"

"Oh, Charlie was gay too," she replied.

Kurt thought back to the guy in the pictures. A guy fishing, playing football, rafting. He didn't look like the stereotype. "Interesting," he said.

"He had a boyfriend for the last year of his life. They were really happy together. They'd even played around with the idea of moving out of state so they could get married someday," she said, finishing with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, putting napkins on her serving tray. He felt bad for the man who would never be able to grow old with the man he loved.

"It's okay, honey. Those kind of thoughts just hit sometimes and you have to acknowledge them so you can move on. Come on, let's take this tray in," she said, then beamed as Kurt took the tray and balanced it perfectly as they walked back into the living room.

"So, Kurt, tell us about yourself," Ryan said, taking his tea.

For the next hour and a half, Kurt told them all about himself, his heart defect that needed the transplant, the transplant itself, how he'd healed and now college. He shared what he wanted to do in his future. His dad burst in and bragged about Kurt and his accomplishments in life, all the way back to the spelling bee he'd won in second grade.

As the conversation was winding down and it was almost time to leave, Kurt knew he had to say something more to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, I need you to know how grateful I am for the gift you and your son have given me. I try to take advantage of each day and live it to the fullest. I am taking very good of my body, right down to what I eat. I need you to know that I am not going to waste or squander this wonderful gift and second chance at life that I've been given," he said sincerely, looking them both in the eyes.

Ryan and Elyse stared at him before wiping at their eyes and holding each other's hands.

"Thank you, Kurt," Ryan said simply, but emotion thick in his voice.

"I didn't think I needed to hear anything like that, but I think maybe I did," Elyse said tearfully. "Thank you. I know you will treasure your heart as much as we treasured our son, and now as much as we treasure you."

They gathered their coats and promised to keep in touch. Elyse hurried off to get to get a picture of them and Charlie that she had mentioned she wanted Kurt to have. She came back holding an envelope and frame in her hand. She handed the envelope to Kurt.

"I remember I told you about Charlie's boyfriend, and I just happened to see a picture of them. I think he still goes to your college," Elyse said, holding the picture frame out to Kurt.

Kurt took it and nearly dropped it. Staring out at him with large smiles were Charlie and a curly-headed, golden eyed man.

"His name was Blaine," Elyse told him unnecessarily.

xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo

Blaine was working on an essay when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Ryan! How are you?"

"Blaine, it's good to hear your voice. Things are good, how about you?" They shared pleasantries for a moment before Ryan continued. "Look, I know when Charlie died you didn't want any details about what happened with his organs," Ryan began.

A rock appeared in Blaine's stomach as he listened.

"But we met the boy, well, man, who received Charlie's heart. He goes to your college. And from his reaction to seeing a picture of you and Charlie, I think he might know you, though he didn't say for sure. Do you know a kid named Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine felt sick.

"Blaine? Are you there? Do you know him?"

**What did you think? Let me know! Reviews rock!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still don't own Glee. Working on it though… We'll call this chapter "Aftermath"**

Blaine sat there, his phone laying on his bed. He'd told Ryan he had to go to class. It had been rude to hang up so quickly, but he couldn't pretend he was okay. Far from it. The shock was deep and intense and he honestly felt like he was going to be sick. Thoughts were going through his mind so fast, he didn't know where or how to process them. Kurt had Charlie's heart. Kurt had Charlie's heart. Over and over again he said that to himself. He had to, otherwise it all felt surreal, like a bad dream. Walking to his dresser, he took a picture out of his drawer. He'd put the picture away when he'd felt he was starting to move on, as looking at it just made him sad again. Charlie had been such a huge part of his life, a huge part of his heart. They'd discussed getting married and where they would live after college. One day, one drunk driver had taken all of that away. All of the dreams of the future, all of the things that had made life wonderful. His sense of normality was gone. He had to find a new normal, a new way of living, breathing, and loving. It had taken months for Blaine to feel like he could enjoy life again. First, through the Warbler's as he started singing solos again. Then through his friends in the group and outside the group. They'd all pulled together to help Blaine heal and move forward. About 8 months after Charlie's death, he'd been in a great mood, able to think about Charlie with a smile. But when he'd spied the picture, he'd felt guilty and sad about how he was moving on and maybe not thinking of Charlie every day. He had put the picture in his dresser and been able to continue to get better. When he'd met Kurt, he'd had tons of feelings of guilt, though Jake had told him he was being an idiot. Jake had also known Charlie and told Blaine he knew he'd have wanted Blaine to move on and be happy with someone.

"Do you honestly think he'd want to see you sit around, moping, instead of pursuing a cute guy?" Jake had asked.

"I guess not," Blaine had mumbled.

Jake had socked him in the shoulder. "Then knock this shit off!"

Blaine had smiled and agreed to do his best. And it had gotten easier. Kurt was such an extreme opposite of Charlie, it wasn't hard to fall for him without any further guilt.

Now, everything had changed. Kurt had Charlie's heart. Charlie's heart. The organ that had pumped through Charlie's chest. The heart that had produced warm, comforting beats that Blaine had loved to listen to when they cuddled. Was that why Charlie had come to mind that first time Blaine and Kurt had snuggled? Wasn't that wrong? Wasn't that betraying Charlie in some way? Wasn't this whole thing wrong? It was like he'd replaced Charlie with his own substitute, with the person who was carrying the most important organ of his around in his chest. Had his subconscious known Kurt had Charlie's heart? Is that why he'd fallen for him so quickly? He didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he felt sick when he thought about Kurt. About what Kurt carried in his chest.

He snorted grimly. Hadn't he told Kurt that there was no way the donor family would hate him or be upset with him because he was alive and their son wasn't. What was he doing right now? He was feeling resentment that the man he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with was gone. In his place was a young, beautiful, vibrant man whom he definitely cared about. But he wasn't Charlie.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up and saw he had a text from Kurt.

_Blaine, it went wonderful! But we need to talk, there is something I have to tell you. Meet me at my room at 3? See you then!_

Blaine stared at the text for a long time, his finger moving towards the 'reply' button and moving away. Finally he tossed the phone down, choosing to not reply. He curled up on his bed in misery and began to cry.

"Blaine, it's Kurt again. Are you okay? I've been texting and calling. Obviously. I hope you are okay. Um, I have a feeling I know why you are avoiding me. Please, can we talk about this? I had no idea who the donor was, honestly, I didn't. Please call me," Kurt finished and hung up. It was his sixth voice mail on top of the ten or so texts he'd sent. Kurt was so worried he had a knot in his stomach. Something told him the Wilson's had contacted Blaine after they'd left. Why wouldn't they? Finding out their son's former boyfriend was friends with the donor. Kurt hadn't been able to tell them they were a couple now; it had seemed like it would be tactless. He'd been silent the entire trip home. After the first couple times of trying to get Kurt to talk, Burt had gone quiet and concentrated on driving. Kurt had already texted Blaine several times by the time his dad dropped him off, both of them having decided lunch was out of the question.

He was debating sending another text when he heard a knock at the door. He jumped up and was across the room in a flash, opening the door with a smile.

"I didn't know you'd be so happy to see me," Rachel said with a bright smile.

Kurt's smile died abruptly. "Oh. Hi Rachel."

"Geez, that was an about-face of emotions. What's up?" She said, coming in and closing the door.

They perched on the bed and Kurt told her about the visit to the Wilson's house.

"That is so wonderful that they were so welcoming," Rachel gushed.

"Well at the end, Elyse, the wife, showed me a picture of Charlie and his boyfriend, who she said went to this school," Kurt started.

"Oh my god! Kurt, do we know him?" Rachel said, leaning close, her brown eyes lit up like Christmas morning.

"It's Blaine, Rachel. Blaine is Charlie's former love, the man Charlie wanted to eventually marry," Kurt said, dazed.

Rachel seemed to freeze, her hand on her chest, shock on her face. "Oh, god, Kurt. Are you okay? Hold that thought. We need our other diva for this conversation." In a moment, Rachel had dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mercedes, it's Rachel and Kurt."

"Hey girl, hey Kurt! What's the occasion?" Mercedes said.

Rachel filled her in quickly and then all three of them were silent.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay?" Mercedes asked, her voice serious.

"I don't know. I guess. No, I'm not. I don't know," he stuttered out. "I mean in one hand, it's amazing to know that Blaine knows my heart, literally. But on the other hand, why won't Blaine talk to me? I'm sure the Wilson's told him by now. They thought it was 'neat' that I know Blaine. I didn't have the guts to tell them we are together. I've texted and called Blaine a ton of times since I left the Wilson's and he hasn't responded. We were supposed to get together when I got back," he said miserably.

"Kurt, maybe he just needs time. If they did tell him, he must be in shock. He probably just needs a little bit of time to adjust to the idea. He really cares about you, Kurt. Finn and I have talked about it, well, I talked and Finn nodded and agreed. We love you two together. You are good for each other," Rachel said, nodding sagely.

"I agree, Kurt, you need to give that boy time to come to terms with this. He's dealing with something much more emotional than you are," Mercedes pointed out.

"Wouldn't he tell me that? Should I go over there? See if he'll talk to me? Maybe something else is wrong," Kurt said.

"Maybe," Rachel said, doubt in her tone. "You may just want to wait until he contacts you. If he doesn't call you by tomorrow, then maybe you can go over there. Besides you two have a class together. You'll see him there," she pointed out.

"I agree. Now I gotta go, you two. I have a study group in five minutes and I literally have to run. Love you two!" Mercedes said and disconnected.

"So, tomorrow then?" Rachel said, looking at Kurt, worried over his pale cheeks.

Kurt nodded. "You're right. Okay, I'll give him tonight and talk to him tomorrow. Thanks Rach," he said, leaning forward and hugging her.

Rachel left soon after with the promise to call the next day. Kurt wandered around his room and tried working on his various homework assignments. Mostly, he just thought about Blaine. He felt miserable without him. He'd been seeing him every single day for almost two weeks, it was hard knowing he was going to go to bed without seeing him. Kurt was not a religious person by any stretch of the imagination, but he found himself muttering 'please let everything be okay between us' many times before he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

The next day, Kurt got through his classes in a daze. He'd had no morning text from Blaine and no answer to the one he sent as he walked to his first class. The afternoon came around and Kurt's stomach knotted up again at the thought of seeing Blaine in class. He arrived early and sat at their table and spent too much time setting up his computer. The students slowly filed in and took their seats. Kurt watched the clock tick closer and closer to the time when class would start. Next thing he knew, the door was closed and the teacher was beginning the days lecture.

Blaine never showed and Kurt was truly concerned. Was he sick? That thought gave Kurt pause. If Blaine was sick, he'd probably better stay away from him. While he could probably handle a cold just fine, it was better if he didn't expose himself.

When the class let out, Kurt stiffened up and headed toward Blaine's dorm. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door and childishly crossed his fingers that Blaine would be home.

The door opened and Jake smiled at Kurt. "Hey Kurt, come on in," he said warmly.

Kurt walked in and quickly noticed Blaine wasn't there. Jake's warm gray eyes looked sympathetic. Jake was very tall, close to 6'4". He and Blaine were teased a lot because of their size difference. Even Kurt felt small next to him.

Jake sat on his bed and waved Kurt to Blaine's bed.

"How is he?" Kurt asked, his eyes big with worry as he sat.

Jake held up a hand. "He is okay, Kurt, really. He's just… He's a bit messed up over this whole thing. It is a lot for him to take in."

"Why won't he take my calls or answer my texts?" Kurt asked. He could understand Blaine being confused and freaked out, but wouldn't it be better if they talked about it?

"Blaine said he needs time to sort his thoughts. He talked to the professor of the class you two share and got a week's worth of homework. That shouldn't be possible in college, but Blainers can talk anyone into anything," Jake said, smiling wryly.

"A week?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Kurt and I hate that I have to be the messenger, so please don't hate me. Blaine knew you would be coming over at some point and he asked me to ask you to please give him a week. He just needs time to think and clear his noggin. Oh, Kurt, come on," Jake said, coming and sitting down.

Kurt couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his face. A week without Blaine. Though this was still the beginning of their relationship, Kurt had come to depend on him and enjoy every minute of their time together.

"Jake, is he breaking up with me? Please tell me if you know," Kurt said with a small whimper.

"No, Kurt, I know that for sure. He does care about you, he told me that much. He just needs time. Can you do that for him?" Jake asked, rubbing Kurt's shoulder.

"Of course. I would do anything for him. Please tell him I didn't know who the donor was and I didn't know that Blaine knew the donor. Can you tell him that?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Yeah, I'll tell him. I don't know if he'll listen, but I'll try," Jake said.

"Thanks, Jake," Kurt said, leaning over and giving Jake a half hug.

"No problem, Kurt," Jake said, returning the squeeze.

That evening at Warbler practice, Kurt showed up early again. And again, as people poured into the room, Blaine was not among them. They practiced their numbers for the show the coming weekend. Kurt ran through his part of the duet, unsure if they were even singing it anymore. As he read through the sheet music, he heard his name. His heart leapt, but saw it was Wes coming toward him.

"Hey Kurt, how's it going?" Wes said, his face guarded.

"What's going on, Wes? Is this about Blaine?" he asked abruptly, not caring if he sounded rude.

"Uh, well, yeah. Kurt, he pulled out of the duet. He won't be going to the show at the mall Saturday. I'm sorry. You can try to find someone else to sing with you, or you can sing it on your own. We know you can handle a solo. So, think about it and let me know," he said, his voice warm and concerned.

Kurt sighed and bit his cheek so he wouldn't start sobbing. "Okay. Thank you for letting me know, Wes."

Wes patted his shoulder and walked away.

What was he going to do? Blaine had come into his heart and life so quickly and now he had to go on alone. It hurt, like a knife twisting in his stomach. But he knew Blaine was an honest, forthright person and if he needed time to think, Kurt would respect that and stay out of the way.

He just wished it didn't feel like he was going to die.

**Reviews please! Sorry for the angst. Couldn't let the story get off easy, could I?**


	11. Chapter 11

**We'll call this chapter "Angst". Sorry folks. It happens. I still don't own Glee. Although besides my Glee calendar, I have the Glee version of the game Uno (I don't own those brands though). Thanks for the reviews! I wrote three chapters tonight! Hope you are enjoying them!**

For Kurt, that week was hell. He respected Blaine's wishes and didn't text him. But he couldn't count the amount of times he'd begin a text and have to delete it as he remembered he wasn't supposed to contact him. All of his thoughts were about Blaine. On his way to his classes, his eyes were constantly searching for dark curly hair. During his classes, he wrote letters to Blaine instead of notes on the lectures, letters he would never send. Because he didn't concentrate in class, he had to work extra hours on his homework, which was the only time he could take his mind off Blaine. He knew Blaine wouldn't randomly walk by, so he could concentrate on his work. Warbler practice was hell. As much as he loved the singing, it wasn't the same. Blaine's voice, his presence, was like magic, the sound that brought the Warbler's to life. The sound that made Kurt's heart soar. Now, it was just people singing. He'd given thought to what he would do about his song. He thought about finding a different one. His mind seemed too foggy to think clearly, so he just kept practicing the song he had.

Tuesday he gave in and texted Jake just asking if Blaine was okay.

_He's ok. The time alone is a good thing. Stay strong, buddy._

Wednesday, he followed someone halfway across campus opposite where Kurt's class was. The curly hair kept his attention and when he finally caught up with the person, it turned out to be someone else. Bright red, Kurt ended up running to his class, embarrassed by making an ass out of himself.

Thursday brought about a new concern. Kurt began having an ache in his chest, a pulling pain that concerned him. He called his dad and they immediately set up an appointment with his cardiologist. He was in that morning, having to miss his classes and Warbler practice. The doctor ran several tests on him, took blood, and decided his heart was perfectly fine. He asked if Kurt had been experiencing stress and Kurt was honest and told him yes. The doctor said chest pain was not uncommon with a great deal of stress. He told Kurt to take it easy, try and ease up the stress, find ways to relax.

He returned to his dorm with his dad's warnings ringing in his ears. "Be careful, try to relax, don't over-exert yourself, eat good, get some rest."

Friday went by in a blur. Kurt was working on homework between classes, trying to catch up what he'd missed from Thursday. He felt like he was in high school as he showed each teacher the letter from his doctor explaining his absence the day before. The teachers were all understanding and gave him his homework. He studied and worked for over eight hours. By the time he was done, he had caught himself up on all of his classes. He lay back in bed with a tired sigh and stared at the ceiling. No matter how busy he was, he still missed Blaine every second. He wondered if Blaine was thinking about him at that moment. He rolled over and pulled the pillow towards him that Blaine had used. It didn't smell like Blaine anymore; he was fastidious about changing the sheets and pillow cases. In this instance, he wished he wasn't such a perfectionist.

Tomorrow was the Spring Concert at the mall. There were several groups playing and singing throughout the day. All of the Warbler's were required to be there all day to sing and support. This was earning money for all the groups participating and it was one of the biggest events and fundraisers of their performance year. Kurt kept thinking about the song. Should he sing a different song or should he sing _Candles_ or should he just not sing at all? He needed to make up his mind. Wes had demanded an answer by the time the Warbler's met up at the hall to board the bus they'd rented.

Without Blaine, it just didn't seem right to sing at all. He had a thought and began practicing quietly in his room. He still didn't know if he could or would do it, but he finally fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of Blaine laying next to him.

The next morning he showered and dressed in the black slacks, black button up shirt, and aqua colored tie he was required to wear for the performance. They all had different color ties and Blaine had picked the aqua tie for Kurt saying it brought out his eyes. He swallowed as he tightened the tie, trying not to cry.

He got to the bus just in time and gave Wes his answer. He smiled and patted Kurt on the shoulder in encouragement. They arrived at the mall in plenty of time. The performing groups went over the schedule and did their sound checks. Kurt would be performing at one that afternoon as well as the multiple songs the Warbler's would be singing. He swallowed his nerves and decided he would give this his best effort. He just wished Blaine could have been there to offer strength and support.

_I know you said you weren't coming to the mall performance, but you might want to anyway. He's singing a solo. Just sayin._

Jake couldn't be more blunt if he tried, Blaine thought with a tired smile. He was beyond tired, having barely slept the entire week. He knew he was being completely unfair to Kurt and selfish beyond reason. He had talked it over with the Wilson's, finally telling them that he and Kurt were a couple. Though it took them by surprise, they were supportive and told him it must be kismet. Ever since then, all he had done was think, go to classes, and do homework. He had stopped shaving and had a twenty four hour shadow on his face. Could he continue to have a relationship with Kurt, knowing he was going to fall in love with him, all while knowing his body contained the heart of the man he had wanted to love forever?

His phone buzzed again.

_I wasn't trying to hint. I'm telling you. Getcha ass to the mall. Now._

He sighed. It looked like he didn't have a choice. He changed from his sweats to jeans and a t-shirt, but that was the extent of his concern with his appearance.

Blaine got to the mall at half past noon, just in time to hear the Warbler's perform "Raise Your Glass". They did an amazing job and Blaine was sad that he missed the opportunity. He knew they had several more songs to perform and he settled in a seat in the very back of the quad, hoping nobody would notice him. He listened to another group who, he had to admit, didn't hold a candle to the Warbler's. The emcee stepped up on stage and encouraged people to donate money to the baskets around the area. "Next up, from the Warbler's of Ohio State, Kurt Hummel singing "_I Believe My Heart_" from the Broadway classic, "The Woman in White"." The announcer stepped off the stage and Kurt came to the microphone at the center. Blaine drank in his appearance like a starving man. He looked beautiful, as usual. Tired, maybe, but so beautiful, luminescent even. Blaine's heart contracted painfully at the sad look on Kurt's face. That sadness was his doing, his fault. Kurt took a deep breath and took the microphone. As the drifting sound of a piano played in the background, he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Whenever I look at you__  
><em>_the world disappears__  
><em>_all in a single glance so revealing__  
><em>_you smile and I feel as though__  
><em>_I've known you for years__  
><em>_how do I know to trust what I'm feeling?___

_I believe my heart__  
><em>_what else can I do__  
><em>_when ev'ry part of ev'ry thought__  
><em>_leads me straight to you___

Kurt's voice rose into a crescendo, sending chills down Blaine's body. His voice was beyond angelic, but strong and powerful at the same time.

_I believe my heart__  
><em>_there's no other choice__  
><em>_for now whenever__  
><em>_my heart speaks__  
><em>_I can only hear your voice___

_The lifetime before we met__  
><em>_has faded away__  
><em>_how did I live a moment without you?__  
><em>_You don't have to speak at all__  
><em>_I know what you'd say__  
><em>_and I know every secret about you___

At that moment, Kurt spotted him, sitting in the back. He paused for the barest second before resuming the song, his voice stronger than ever. Blaine couldn't hold back the silent tears that tracked down his face at the words he was singing. They both knew the extra meaning behind the lyrics.

_I believe my heart__  
><em>_it believes in you__  
><em>_it's telling me__  
><em>_that what I see__  
><em>_is completely true__  
><em>_I believe my heart__  
><em>_how can it be wrong__  
><em>_it says that what I feel for you__  
><em>_I will feel my whole life long___

Kurt's voice rose once more, rising and falling like the ocean through the lyrics. A powerful burst of sound came from him as his eyes closed and he sang the final verses.

_I believe my heart__  
><em>_and it believes in you__  
><em>_it's telling me__  
><em>_that what I see__  
><em>_is completely true___

_And with all my soul__  
><em>_I believe my heart__  
><em>_the portrait that it paints of you__  
><em>_is a perfect work of art_

Kurt had tears rolling down his cheeks as he finished the song, his voice trailing off into a whisper. As the music ended, the room was silent. Over two hundred people and you could have heard a pin drop. Suddenly the applause began and became a roar as they stood to their feet and gave Kurt a standing ovation. He looked mildly shocked, his cheeks turning red. He gave a low bow, one leg going behind him so he could bend. That got the audience more worked up and they hooted and shouted for him. Blaine also stood and clapped, wiping the tears from his face. That had been the most beautiful piece he'd ever heard. And he knew he'd been an idiot. This man was his. As for Kurt's heart, it was already used to loving Blaine, so there was really nothing to worry about.

_He was awesome, wasn't he? Maybe you should do something about it._

Jake was nothing if not subtle, Blaine thought with a smile. He got up before Kurt left the stage and went back to his dorm.

Kurt couldn't believe he'd gotten a standing ovation. It was like he'd lost himself in the song as soon as he'd opened his mouth. It was the most difficult song he'd ever sung, but it had spoken to him. Then to spot Blaine in the back of the crowd… It was perfect. He got to hear how Kurt really felt. From then on, he was singing to Blaine, everyone else forgotten in those moments.

He left the stage and went in search of Blaine, but couldn't find him. Disappointment flooded him. Since, technically, the week wasn't over, he didn't bother to text him. Instead he found a place in the audience and listened to the other performers. The Warbler's were done for the afternoon and now they were wandering around talking to folks about fundraising and the work they did around the college. Kurt knew he should be involved, but all he wanted to do was sit and wallow. How much longer would this go on? Would Blaine ever speak to him again? Kurt couldn't change anything, he couldn't give back the heart or bring Charlie back. All Kurt could do was love Blaine to the best of his ability. Like the song said, he believed his heart and believed he could love Blaine forever. He knew it was too early to claim deep, abiding love, but it felt right, and good. He just didn't know if it would ever happen.

He got up to buy a bottle of water and when he came back, he saw the Warbler's assembling on the stage. He panicked and hurried toward the stage when an arm grabbed him.

"Sit down, Kurt, they don't need you for this one," Jake said and pulled him into a chair in the second row.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Just listen, okay?" Jake said and patted his leg.

The emcee announced the Warbler's and then a familiar face came forward to center stage holding a microphone.

"This is for you, Kurt," said Blaine, smiling as he spotted Kurt in the crowd.

An amazing a capella sound came out of the group and the crowd started clapping.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Blaine jumped off the stage and came towards Kurt before falling onto his knees in front of him. Kurt smiled and clapped his hands over his burning cheeks as Blaine serenaded him.

_Shine a light through an open door  
>Love and life I will divide<br>Turn away cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine..._

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

The crowd was on its feet by the end of the song, clapping and dancing in the aisles. The Warbler's had brought the house down. Blaine had that affect on people, his voice inspired those who heard him.

Blaine stayed on the stage as he and the Warbler's had their final bow. Then he handed the microphone to Wes and jumped off the stage and walked right to Kurt.

He held out his hand to Kurt. "Can we walk?"

"Okay," Kurt said, taking his hand.

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Leave a review please. Thank you! You can listen to a version of the song Kurt sang here. http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=mRdwwNAS_vw "I Believe My Heart" was done by the cast of The Woman in White. Blaine sang "We Found Love" by Rihanna. Enjoy! **


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are the best readers ever. The reviews are so much fun to read and are so encouraging!**

**Still don't own anything, so let's get to it.**

Kurt found Wes and let him know he was leaving and the group leader thanked him for his hard work and promised to see him at the next practice.

Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand as they left the mall and went to his car. He opened Kurt's door for him, barely hearing his quiet 'thank you'. Getting into the driver's side, he looked at Kurt and saw how pale he was, how he was gripping his hands together so tightly his knuckles were white. Kurt was as nervous about this as he was, he realized.

"You sounded really good up there," Blaine said as he pulled into traffic.

"You heard me sing?" Kurt asked, looking at him in surprise.

"Jake let me know you were going to be up there. For once, I'm glad he is such a pushy ass," Blaine said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, Jake's a good guy," Kurt agreed quietly. "You were wonderful, too, Blaine."

"Thank you."

The rest of the ride was silent and finally Blaine turned on the radio. They both hummed along to the P!nk song, and soon began singing aloud, finding a beautiful harmony between them.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

Reaching over, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. He began singing to Kurt, hoping he would hear the truth behind the lyrics, that he was perfect to Blaine.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, You'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(Ohh ohhhhhhh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

Kurt smiled as Blaine took over the rap part, still holding tightly to his hand.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

_(Yeah!)_

_I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_(You're perfect, you're perfect)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

They ended in a perfect harmony, their voices soaring over the last notes.

"I love that song," Kurt said quietly, looking out the window.

"We sound good together," Blaine replied.

"Yeah, we do," Kurt agreed.

The ride went back to silence until they reached the dorm. Out of habit, Kurt led them to his dorm room since Blaine hadn't mentioned going anywhere else. Once inside, Kurt took off his tie and hung it up in his closet. He loosened his top button and went back to his bed where he perched on the edge, tapping his fingers on his knees in nervousness.

"Um, so I wanted to talk to you," Blaine said, sitting on the chair at Kurt's desk. At Kurt's nod, he continued. "I met Charlie when I was a sophomore and he was a senior. He seemed so straight, it shocked the crap out of me when he asked me out. He loved sports, watching and playing them. Anything outdoors he loved. He was comfortable around big groups of people, guys, whoever. He came up to me and told me I was hot and when could he take me out," Blaine said with a laugh. "I figured he was setting me up to bully me or something, but he met me at the restaurant and it went from there. He was my first, in everything. I was still pretty shy about being openly gay and it was amazing how much confidence Charlie gave me. He showed me this whole new life where I didn't have to be shy or withdrawn. I fell in love fast and hard. We were together a year when he got in the car wreck. He was immediately diagnosed with major brain damage and declared a vegetable. When his parents decided to allow the organ donation, I had to leave. I couldn't stay there and know that the man I loved was being ripped open and parted out like an old car."

Kurt muffled his tears against his sleeve. He didn't want Blaine to stop, but damn that hurt to hear. But it was his truth and he needed the chance to get it out.

"I felt like the entire world had stopped. You know most people get this picture of their future. I'm going to graduate college and travel the U.S. for a while before settling into a career. That is what Charlie and I had planned to do. Now that future was gone. Just like that," he said, snapping his fingers. "My whole life changed. My normal changed. I had to find a new normal that didn't include waking up next to Charlie and calling him all the time and having lunch together and telling him about my day. I had to say goodbye to all of that. It took a long time, I was a wreck for quite a while. Then one day, I saw this beautiful, blue eyed guy while I was singing. For the first time, I thought I could be attracted to a guy and have hope for something new. You were so sweet and shy. You move me, Kurt. Everything you do is filled with grace and kindness and compassion. How could I not come to care deeply for you?"

Blaine moved to sit next to Kurt and wiped away the tears that were still flowing down his face. "Please don't cry, Kurt. I fell for you fast, apparently that's what I do. When you told me about your heart transplant, even knowing the time frame when you had it didn't make anything click for me. I separated myself from everything to do with Charlie until his funeral. I didn't want to know anything about the organ donation. Then I find out that not only did you get an organ from the first man I loved, but you got his heart which is physically and metaphorically the most meaningful part of the body. I freaked out," he said with a shrug. "That is the honest truth. I didn't know how to handle it. I needed this last week to sort out my thoughts, which were quite numerous. I thought about how I was hurt that you were here and not Charlie - the very thing you feared with meeting the Wilson's. I wondered if somehow I knew you had Charlie's heart and that is the only reason I fell for you," he laughed. "Not possible, but hey, the mind isn't always rational. Finally I realized something and came to a decision."

Kurt's shoulders were hunched in protectively. "What did you decide?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"I decided that it didn't matter. Yes, you have Charlie's heart, which is all the more reason to cherish you. Yes, Charlie is gone, but he would have wanted me to be happy. And honestly, I know he would have liked you, Kurt," Blaine said tenderly, cupping his hand to Kurt's pale cheek.

"Why did you never tell me about Charlie?" Kurt asked quietly, nuzzling into Blaine's hand.

"I didn't want to be treated any differently. That and it was such a personal, awful experience, I just wasn't ready to share. I know it doesn't really compare to having a heart transplant, but it was the most awful thing that has ever happened to me," he said honestly, his eyes shining with sincerity.

"I can understand that. Thank you for telling me all this, Blaine," Kurt told him, smiling shyly. He completely understood about not wanting to be treated differently.

"Now, there is something else you need to know," Blaine said and at Kurt's nod he continued. "I am crazy about you. And I need you to know it has nothing to do with Charlie or your heart or anything else. I care for you, all that is you, okay?" He took Kurt's chin in his hand. "Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said, smiling tremulously. "I care for you, too, Blaine. This week has been so hard, but I tried really hard to give you space. I did text Jake a couple of times to check on you, though. I hope you aren't mad."

"I know you did and of course I'm not mad. Thank you for caring so much. One more thing. Can I kiss you now?" Blaine said, staring at Kurt's pink lips that suddenly parted with his intake of air.

He nodded, staring back at Blaine, eyes wide.

Blaine leaned forward and touched his lips gently to Kurt's, both of them sighing with the joy of the contact. Kurt leaned into him and tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair, drawing him closer. Blaine chuckled deeply and scooted closer, pulling Kurt into his lap. He slanted his mouth against Kurt's and thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Kurt moaned at the familiar taste of Blaine, warm and masculine. He massaged Blaine's tongue with his own while tugging lightly at his curls. Blaine growled and deepened the kiss, seeming to want to dive headfirst into Kurt's mouth. Their hands were all over each other, touching, rubbing, caressing, until they were both panting.

"Blaine, I want you," Kurt moaned, his voice ragged.

"I want you too, sweetie," Blaine said against his mouth. He opened the buttons on Kurt's shirt and slid his hands inside, caressing the soft, warm skin.

"I want you naked," Kurt said more clearly.

Blaine's head reared back and he stared at Kurt. "Are you sure? We don't have to do anything you don't want to. This isn't about proving anything. It's only about needing each other."

"Exactly. And I need you naked. Now," Kurt said, his eyebrow arched.

It was so arrogantly sexy, Blaine chuckled and leaned forward to kiss his brows. "Okay then. But if I have to get naked, so do you."

Kurt swallowed loudly. "I know."

They stood and quickly stripped their clothes off, though Kurt took the time to neatly drape his over the back of the desk chair. He turned back to Blaine, feeling shy and hesitant and gasped. Blaine stood there in front of him, staring open-mouthed at him. Kurt had known Blaine's shoulders were broad and muscled, but so was the rest of his body. His abs were beautifully lined and his chest was muscled and covered in a dusting of hair. And his cock. Kurt just stared. It was fully erect and bobbing away from his body, seeming to invite Kurt closer. Without realizing it, Kurt walked to him and just stood there, staring at him.

"Kurt, you take my breath away," Blaine said, his voice full of awe. Kurt's body was long and lean, lightly muscled. His skin was so pale, like fine porcelain. He had little to no body hair and the pink of his nipples stood out against his white skin. He shouldn't be surprised, but Kurt's cock was long and very thick, aroused, making Blaine's stomach tighten with need.

"Come here," Kurt whispered and pulled Blaine against him. They both cried out at the contact of their hot skin touching each other. Kurt kissed Blaine with all the feeling and need he had in him. Their tongues swirled together, dancing and thrusting against each other. Hesitantly, their hands began exploring each other. Kurt rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's arms before circling around to his back. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides and slid around to hesitantly grab his soft ass. Kurt jumped a little, then arched into Blaine's hands, causing Blaine to moan aloud.

"Do you, um, want to lay down?" Blaine asked, not wanting to push Kurt past his comfort zone.

Without saying a word, Kurt started backing toward the bed, latching his mouth onto the curve of Blaine's neck, right under his ear. They broke contact as Kurt lay down and scooted up on the bed. Blaine came over him, watching his face for any sign of hesitation. Kurt just smiled, his blue eyes blown with desire.

"You let me know when to stop, okay?" Blaine muttered. At Kurt's nod, he leaned down to kiss him once again. After several minutes of heavy kissing, Blaine broke off, and kissed his way to Kurt's neck, then to his chest. He spent a few minutes giving loving attention to Kurt's scar and sensitive nipples before moving down his flat abdomen. He loved the sound of Kurt's gasps and whimpering moans. Blaine was breathing raggedly by the time he was down at Kurt's waist, staring at his cock which was shining at the tip with a dewy drop. Without warning, Blaine flicked his tongue out and licked Kurt's tip, tasting his salty flavor. He moaned at the taste and feel of his lover. Like a hungry man, he took Kurt in his mouth, trying to move slow so he didn't scare Kurt. But he was starved for this beautiful man and he had to feast on him.

Kurt cried out as he watched his cock going in and out of Blaine's talented mouth. It was so erotic, he knew he was going to explode if Blaine didn't stop soon.

"Blaine, come here," Kurt moaned and pulled Blaine up and on top of him. Kurt instinctively spread his legs and Blaine settled between his thighs with a happy sigh.

Their lips mashed together again and they lapped at each other, sucking and nibbling until their mouths were throbbing from the pressure.

"I need, Blaine, please, I need," Kurt whimpered.

"I know, sweetie, I know, me too," Blaine said. He didn't have any lube on him, so he knew they couldn't go all the way. But from the way Kurt kept bucking his hips up, Blaine knew he was ready for something. He drew his finger down Kurt's face, tracing his features, before dipping it into his open mouth. Kurt looked surprised, but sucked on Blaine's finger willingly. The sight made Blaine's cock tingle, threatening to come at any minute. Blaine took his finger out and leaned down to kiss Kurt gently, reverently. Moving his body so only one of his thighs lay between Kurt's leg, Blaine raised Kurt's knee. He slid his finger in between Kurt's thighs until he found his puckered hole. Kurt reared back and gasped. Blaine hesitated until he heard Kurt start murmuring 'yes, yes, yes' over and over. He gently eased his finger into the tight hole, taking his time.

"That… that.. feels.. amazing, Blaine," Kurt stuttered out, his face bright red with need. "More, please."

Blaine groaned at the utterly debauched look on Kurt's face. He was so beautiful and hot. Discreetly, he spit onto his fingers and eased two inside Kurt slowly.

"Relax, sweetie, relax your muscles," he whispered in Kurt's ear. When Kurt relaxed, Blaine slowly started moving his fingers in and out of that extremely tight hole. At the same time, Blaine eased his aching cock next to Kurt's and began thrusting his hips in time with his fingers. They both cried out at the hot friction and feel of their cocks rubbing together.

"Blaine, I'm gonna, I can't," Kurt panted out, his head whipping back and forth on the pillow.

"Look at me, Kurt, look at me when you come," Blaine told him, knowing he wasn't going to be far behind. The feel of his fingers inside Kurt was driving him wild.

Kurt calmed enough to look at Blaine through his lashes. Just then, he arched his body against Blaine and came hard, wet jets shooting between their bodies. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes light with desire and wonder and it pushed him over the edge. He pushed hard against Kurt's body and let himself go, spilling himself onto Kurt's stomach. He rested there for a moment, breathing heavily.

Blaine removed his fingers and leaned over the edge of the bed. Reaching to the floor, he grabbed the t-shirt he'd been wearing and cleaned up the mess on his and Kurt's stomachs. Finally, he collapsed next to Kurt, still panting, but knowing he had never felt as relaxed as he did now. There was something about what happened between them that was new, different, and so glorious. Kurt's eyes were closed and Blaine didn't like it, he needed to see his gorgeous eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered, laying on his side, facing Kurt.

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled dreamily at Blaine.

"There you are," Blaine said.

"I've been looking for you forever," Kurt whispered before planting a gentle kiss on Blaine's mouth. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes burned with the emotion he felt for this man. He knew he could say this confidently, no guilt, no remorse, no second thoughts. "I love you, too, Kurt."

**Almost done…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter folks, I hope you enjoy it. I've enjoyed writing this so very much and each time I finish a story (I've written five full length novels), it's like a little death, a sadness, an ending. But your reviews bring me joy, so thank you for reading.**

Epilogue

Five years later

Blaine opened the door of the hotel room before scooping Kurt off his feet and carrying him inside, enjoying the sound of his husband's giggle.

"You are nothing if not thorough," Kurt said, kissing him on the cheek.

Blaine set him down next to the bed and wiggled his eyebrows at him. "I plan on being very thorough, Mr. Hummel."

"Well then, Mr. Hummel, you'd better get over here and get started," Kurt said with a grin.

Much later, as they were relaxing together, Kurt began running his fingers up and down Blaine's chest where his head was resting.

"It was a lovely ceremony, wasn't it, Blaine?"

"Mm-hmm. It was. You did a fantastic job, as I knew you would. Everyone loved the flower arrangements, especially because you let them take them home afterward," he replied, smiling.

"Well, we didn't do anything like birdseed or bubbles, so I figured we ought to give out some sort of keepsake," Kurt said.

"They also had the napkins embossed with our names. And the chocolates with our names on them. I don't think anyone will forget our wedding," Blaine teased.

Kurt sat up with a sniff and raised an eyebrow. "Good. They shouldn't." Then he grinned. "I'm so glad the Wilson's were able to make it. They kind of took the place of your parents, didn't they?" He laid down on Blaine's chest again.

Blaine nodded, stroking Kurt's back. "Yes, they've been wonderful to me. I'm so glad I developed a stronger relationship with them. They are so much more supportive of us than my absentee parents. I really think it was good for the Wilson's to see us get married, though. They gave us a weekend in Hawaii, did you notice that?"

"I did. Do you know how much sunscreen it's going to take to protect my skin? Not that I'm complaining," Kurt assured him.

"Well, I did think of that, actually. And I was thinking if it was okay with you, we'd give that trip to Burt and Carole since they never got an official honeymoon. They'd love Hawaii," Blaine said.

Kurt squeezed him, loving him even more in that moment. "They would love that. Blaine, that's perfect."

"Besides, I already have a trip planned for us after Fashion Week, I know that's the busiest time for you," Blaine said, knowing he wouldn't have to wait long for Kurt to demand an answer. It took to the count of four.

"A trip? I thought we couldn't do anything because of your recording schedule? That CD has to be finished soon, you know," Kurt told him, trying not to sound too excited.

Blaine laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Well, being the talent, I kind of get to call the shots. Anyway, we'll be taking two weeks to go overseas," he said, holding out the excitement.

"Blaine Everett Hummel, if you don't tell me, I'm going to hit you," Kurt said, sitting up and holding his hand up threateningly.

Blaine loved the rosy cheeks and indignant expression on his face. He was like a ticked off kitty cat.

"Paris, my love. We are going to Paris," he finally told him.

The scream almost burst his ear drums, but then Kurt was laying on top of him, smothering him with kisses and a giant hug, so he knew Kurt was happy. And that was all he wanted out of this life. For this beautiful creature to be happy.

"Paris. Oh, Blaine, it's going to be wonderful. I love you. I can't believe how wonderful you are, how much you've given me," Kurt told him, kissing him passionately.

"It's nothing compared to everything you gave me the day you said 'I do'. I love you, Kurt."

**Thank you again for reading. I dedicate this story to the memory of Jeff. I had him for one glorious year and he changed my life forever. RIP Jeff.**


End file.
